Just when you least expected it
by daysi73
Summary: Edward has left and Sam found her in the forest and imprinted on her. Will she give into the imprinting and get over Edward? Rated M for future Lemons
1. Search Party

_**I do not own Twilight or it 's Characters. They are the brilliant works of Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter 1**

**Search Party**

**Sam's POV**

**Billy Black called me early this morning to tell me that Charlie's leach loving daughter left him a note that she was going for a walk with Edward Cullen, but that she never came back. He asked me to gather Paul and Jared and search the woods to see if we could find her. He said the leeches left Forks and that he was afraid she either went with them or that they killed her. It is a good thing that I like Charlie, cause the last thing I want to do is waste my Friday night looking for Bella Swan. **

**Billy had a sweater that she had worn over their house so that we could get her scent. It is not bad enough that I turn into a giant black wolf, not I have to really act like a dog and sniff out this girl's scent. Why don't I just replace my toilet with a fire hydrant. Jeez! Yes I am bitter about this whole wolf thing. Those damn leeches made me what I am. Don't get me wrong I love the power and the speed, and it is definitely better now that Jared and Paul are wolves so I am not alone anymore. Billy said Embry Call was starting to show signs and I am sure Jacob will change too since he too is a direct descendent of the last pack.**

**We set out to start searching around Charlie's house and found nothing, so we split up in wolf form so we could still hear each other to look further into the forest. It was getting late and I was really starting to get aggravated. The girl probably just took off with them and we will hear in a few weeks that she was killed in a car accident. I was really getting tired and Paul and Jared found nothing. We were just about to call it a night when I picked up on her scent.**

**Lying in the middle of the forest, cold, alone and scared was Bella Swan. She looked so weak. I felt a strange pull to her and went to lift her off of the ground. As soon as she opened her eyes to look at me my whole world changed. Everything I cared about was now second best to this beauty before me. She was holding me to the earth with wire cables. She was everything. I wanted nothing at that moment to protect, love and be with her for the rest of my life. FUCK! I just imprinted on Bella Swan! How the hell could this broken leech lover be made for me? I mean I could hear her when I walked up saying "He's gone! He's gone!" Great I cant wait to see how the guys are going to react to this shit.**

"**Bella, I'm Sam. Sam Uley. I am a friend of Jacob Black's father. Are you hurt?" I asked her as I knelt nearer to her to lift her in my arms. **

"**No Sam. I am not hurt. Just tired and cold." She responded. I swear when she looked at me I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes and her eyes mirrored what I was feeling. At that moment I felt nothing but love for this gorgeous creature in front of me and as fucked up as it was that I imprinted on her, I swore I would never leave her and always be there. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her back to Charlie's and already I was in heaven. I kissed her forehead and she looked at me with confusion. There I was again lost in all that was Bella. I started to feel kinda bad cause I knew Jacob had a thing for this girl, but he was going to have to settle on being her friend. He would understand better once he phased, and I would talk to Billy about it tomorrow.**

**We got her back to Charlie's and he went to grab her from my arms. I thought about refusing to let her go. I didn't want her away from me. I had to know she was ok, but I figured it would seem a little weird to Charlie. I reluctantly handed her over to Charlie and instantly my heart felt shattered. I must have shown it in my face cause Jared looked at me kinda funny. He has imprinted on Kim so he knows the feeling of not being with her. I saw Jacob and Billy follow Charlie and I did the same. I could leave my angel. He set Bella on the couch and covered her with a blanket.**

"**Daddy, Daddy. I am so sorry. Edward left me and I tried to follow him but I just got lost. Sam…….found me." She said as she paused when she said my name. I could swear she looked at me with the same loving stare I was giving her and I am sure she didn't understand it. I would tell her when she healed. She would have to know it was true. I mean she believes in vampires.**

**Jacob scooted behind her to hold her close to him and I immediately wanted to rip his arms off. I let out a soft growl and Jared and Paul just stared at me. I wanted it to be that was comforting her. My arms that were protecting her, but how weirded out would she be if I did that. Jacob had no idea what was going on. He just knew that his best friends was hurting. That will be me in no time at all comforting her. Loving her. Mmmm….loving her. I bet she looks great naked. **_**Jeez Sam the girl just had her boyfriend break up with her. I know it has been a while since you've gotten any, but calm boy calm.**_** Great now I am talking to myself.**

**Charlie said he thought it was best that everyone leave so Bella could get some rest. I didn't want to leave my Bella, but I couldn't very well explain to Charlie why I had this desire to stay here. My heart sank as I walked out the door into the forest to phase.**

_**Dude what the hell is going on in that head of yours. Jared thought after he phased.**_

_**I imprinted on Bella. What the fuck is wrong with this picture. I thought back to him.**_

_**WOW dude! Imprinting on the leech lover. Paul thought.**_

_**Shut up Paul. Don't call her that if you want to keep your tail attached. We will deal with this. I told them. Go patrol the borders to make sure the Cullens are really gone and then go home and get some sleep.**_

_**Where you are going Sam? Jared thought as I started to walk away.**_

_**I am going to sleep outside of Bella's house. I will talk to you tomorrow. Check on Embry tomorrow afternoon. OK?**_

**I ran back towards Bella's and laid down outside the house. I could hear her crying and it was killing me that I couldn't be there with her holding her. I would fix her and get her to understand our connection if it was the last thing I did.**

_**Please read and review.**_


	2. Is It Over

Chapter 2

Is it over?

Bella POV

How could he have left me? After all this time he tells me he really doesn't want me? I know Jasper tried to kill me, but I just don't understand. My life is over from this moment on.

No! I am not going to just accept that he is gone. "Edward! Edward!"

I'm so cold. I have been walking around the forest since he left me. At first it was just to find him and try to convince him that he does want me and not to leave. Now I am just lost. Every time I think I am getting close to getting out I wind up back in the middle of no where. I didn't leave a not for Charlie and I am going to die out here. Alone and unwanted.

I walked for what seemed like hours and it started to get dark. I haven't eaten since this morning, not that I care. I am wet from the never ending fucking rain here in lovely Forks, Washington and I am freezing. I was coming up to what looked like it might be a clearing when I tripped over a branch and fell. This is just fucking perfect. That was the last thing I remembered as everything around me went black.

The next thing I remember was hearing leaves rustling like something big was walking around. Not only am I lost but I am going to get eaten by whatever animal is coming towards and they will never find my body. Poor Charlie. I cried and remember saying "He's gone! He's gone!" Not that it matters cause no one can hear me and then I heard the warmest voice I can ever remember hearing.

"Bella, I'm Sam. Sam Uley. I am a friend of Jacob Black's father. Are you hurt?" Ok so he was a friend of Billy's. How did he know I was out here? Even though I am sure I have never met Sam before I felt this pull and got his feeling that I have known him my whole life. How strange. He knelt down to pick me up and I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but concern. Damn he was burning up.

"No Sam I am not hurt just tired and cold." Something changed when he looked at me again and I felt different. I wanted Edward back but somehow the pain didn't seem as bad as it was before. What the hell is going on?

Sam brought me out of the forest and handed me over to Charlie. Maybe it was just me but it seemed like he was hesitating, like he didn't want to let me go. Honestly, I didn't want him to let me go. I suddenly felt cold and alone again as soon as Sam handed me over to my dad. Charlie laid me down on the couch and covered me with a blanket.

"Daddy, Daddy. I am so sorry. Edward left me and I tried to follow him but I just got lost. Sam…….found me." I paused when I said his name realizing how much I loved to hear his name roll off my tongue. This cant be happening. The love of my life just up and left me. I guess gratitude towards finding someone can have a different affect on everyone and that is why I am thinking I feel so close to Sam right now.

Jacob scooted in behind me and although I felt better with him holding me, it wasn't the same as Sam being there. Eventually everyone left and the darkness took over again. I was the ghost of my old self for months after that even though I had visitors I never wanted to see them. Eventually everyone except Sam and Jacob stopped coming around, which I honestly didn't understand. I finally got up today and decided that I was going to live my life, no matter how hard it may be. Edward left me cause I wasn't good enough and I will never be whole again, but I am going to at least try for my dad's sake.

It's funny….I heart feels heavy every waking moment except when I know Sam is downstairs. What does that mean?


	3. Bringing Her Back to Life

Chapter 3

Bringing her back to life

Sam's POV

Bella finally has decided to try to live again. It has been an excruciating few months. Even though hanging out downstairs with Charlie and Jacob helped with my need to be close to Bella it wasn't enough. I still stayed outside her room every night and I could hear her breathe but that barely dulled the ache of not seeing her. Embry, Jacob, and Quil have all phased. Jacob took it hard at first when I told him about the imprinting and stayed a wolf for a solid three weeks, but he has eventually accepted it and now comes over to Bella's as her best friend, not competition. He has told me a lot of stuff about her and I am going to use it to my advantage to get to her know her.

I packed a picnic basket Saturday morning with some fruit and some egg salad sandwiches. I was going to her house today to take her on a picnic, which she doesn't know about and Jake said she is a vegetarian so I wanted to make a good impression. If it wasn't for Paul's imprint, Emily I would have never known how to make egg salad. Yes Emily used to be my high school sweetheart and imprinting on Bella has helped me understand things better between her and Paul. Well, I am at Bella's here goes nothing. I knocked on the door and Bella answered. All the pain from the last few months was gone just by taking one look at her beautiful face. My angel.

"Hey Sam. What's going on? My dad's not here right now." Bella asked.

"Oh that is ok, I wasn't coming to see Charlie. I know we don't really know each other, but I would like to take you on a picnic. I made some egg salad sandwiches and brought some fruit and I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get out of the house for a bit with me." Please say yes. Please say yes!

"I don't know Sam. I am not much company these days. I don't know why you would want to spend the day with me."

Was she kidding? Spending the day with her would be an answer to my prayers. That stupid leech really did a number on her.

"Come on Bella. It is a beautiful day, I have this perfectly good food and I would really like it if we could be friends." Was that weird. We don't really know each other, but at least I didn't say. Oh yeah I am a werewolf, I am starving and you are my imprint. Wanna go with me?

"Ok Sam. I'll go. Let me call Charlie and tell him where I am going." She said as she walked in the house to call her dad and grab a sweater.

Charlie saw Jacob phase one night when he was at Billy's and we had to "Let the wolf out of the bag" so to speak. He was really freaked out at first and didn't come around for weeks, but finally understood. I explained imprinting to him and although at first he was not happy that his teenage daughter was betrothed to me, he said he was glad she would have someone to take care of her. He was a little upset at first that it wasn't Jake, but understood that they are just meant to be best friends. Now he is very supportive of me trying to get Bella to come around.

"Alright Sammy, let's go." Sammy? Did she just call me Sammy? Goodbye manliness hello pussy-whipped Sammy. I didn't care if she called me Fido as long as she was talking to me.

We took my car and drove to La Push and I took her to my favorite spot near the cliffs. I set out a blanket and we both sat down and started eating our lunch. She seemed to like the sandwiches and I was glad that they were edible. She seemed surprised by how much I ate and I told her I just ran a lot so I was always hungry. She accidentally brushed up against my hand and blushed when she realized it and pulled away quickly.

"Sam, you are so hot!" She blushed as soon as she said it.

"Why thank you Bella, you are pretty hot yourself." She chuckled. Her laugh was like hearing a thousand angels singing, so beautiful.

"Sammy that is not what I meant. Are you sick?" She asked concerned.

"No Bella, we just run a little hotter than normal." I explained hoping soon I could tell her about us.

"Ok. So what do you do in your spare time?" She asked.

Well lets see. I chase and kill bloodsuckers, sleep outside your window in wolf form while you sleep, dream about you constantly and our future together…."Not too much. Hang out with the guys." I told her secretly wishing I could confess all the thoughts that just came to me.

"So you and Jake are friends?" She asked looking a little guilty now that she was here with me knowing that Jake had feelings for her. I know Jake still loved her, but he was being really good about it.

"Yes, I have known the Blacks for many years and I help out a little with the teenagers on the rez." That sounded believable didn't it?

"That is great Sam. You seem like a really great guy. They are lucky to have you." She blushed again. If she only knew what that blush did to me.

"I think I am a pretty good guy. I think you are amazing" Shit did I really just say that. Way to scare the girl away that is just getting over her bloodsucking boyfriend. IDIOT!

"Um……Thanks Sam. There is not very much amazing stuff about me, but thank you." She said with a weird smirk on her face.

"Oh don't say that Bella. You are caring, sweet, beautiful, funny…I could go on and on."

"Thank you Sam but you really don't know me. I think it is time for me to go. I had a great time."

"Bella wait! I'm sorry. It's just that Jake and Billy talk so highly of you I feel like I already know you. Please don't go." Fuck Fuck Fuck. You are such and idiot SAMMY!

"Sam look. I don't know what you are expecting here, but I am not ready to trust anyone right now. My heart is broken in a million pieces and it is never going to be put back together right. It's not you. I like you Sam I do, but I just cant do this. Please take me home."

And just like that our great day was ruined by me and my big mouth. Way to go loser!!

"Ok Bella. I'll take you home. Please just think about hanging out with me again. I really had a nice time and I really do like you and think you are amazing. I am not after anything, but friendship." Ok so I knew I was going to marry this girl one day but I have already freaked her out enough. If being her friend is what I get till she is ready I can deal with that.

"I like hanging out with you too. I don't have any friends anymore except Jake and you now. Just know that I am not ready for anything else and I doubt I ever will be. However, I will hang out with you again. Why don't you, Jake and Billy come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"That sounds great." Actually that sounds shitty cause I would really like to not have to share your attention, but beggars cant be choosers.

We drove back to her house, I walked her up the stairs and kissed the top of her head softy.

"See you tomorrow Sam." She whispered.

This is going to be hard, but I am willing to wait as long as it takes.


	4. What is going on

Chapter 4

What is going on?

Bella's POV

Sam dropped me off and immediately I felt alone. I don't understand this. I barely know Sam, but he has this affect on my that I just don't understand. When I am with him I feel almost whole again. Missing him…..Edward doesn't feel as bad when Sam is here. Then when he leaves I feel it again plus ten times worse from missing Sam almost instantly. I like Sam, a lot. Probably more than I should considering Edward has only been gone for six months. I just don't get it. And what is with Jake? He used to come around all the time flirting with me, telling me how much he loves me. Now I barely see him. Someone is going to tell me something tonight.

Sam seemed genuine when he was telling me all those things that he thought about me, but I am not worthy of them. I am certainly not amazing or Edward(why is it so much easier to say his name?) would have never left me. The way Sam looks at me is like he far more than likes me, but we barely know each other. I want to give him a chance but knowing that he will probably leave me too is just too much to think about. I would rather be alone my whole life. People say it is better to have loved and lost. I disagree. It would have been better not to have loved at all. Edward left me and if given the chance I am sure Sam would leave me too.

I was done thinking about this. I called Angela. Angela was the only girl in school that didn't stop talking to me when I went through my depression. I would love for her to meet the guys. She recently broke up with Ben and I bet it would do her some good. Maybe I would invite her down next time I go.

"Hey Ang. How have you been?"

"Well hey Bella. I am great. What are you upto?"

"Um…..I need some girl time. Can you go out tonight? I was thinking we could have dinner at Sue's."

"I could use some girl time too. If I have to listen Jessica tell me one more time hot she thinks Mike is I think I am going to puke. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That would be great. About 7?"

"Ok Bella. See you then. Bye"

"Bye Ang."

Great. Maybe I can explain my Sam situation to her. My sam? Did I just say that? Ugh! I heard my dad downstairs, so I made why down to make him dinner really quick and tell him about my plans.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Bells. What's up?"

"I am gonna make some really quick grilled cheese sandwiches, take a shower and got to Sue's with Angela to eat dinner. Is that ok?"

"Sure honey. How did your date go with Sam today?"

"IT WAS NOT A DATE! I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry dad. I just don't understand what I am feeling. I barely know him, but he seems like he is so infatuated with me. I am not that special."

"Isabella Marie Swan. First of all you are very special. Don't ever let me hear you down yourself again. Secondly, don't ever take that tone with me again young lady. Thirdly, Sam really does like you and finally, yes you can go out with Angela. Just think about giving Sam a chance honey. He is a great guy."

"I will think about it dad, but don't hold your breath. I can deal with someone else that supposedly loves me leaving me again."

"Bells, it is not like that. Sam would never hurt you. Ok?"

"How exactly do you know that dad? Is there something you are not telling me? I cant stand anymore secrets Daddy."

"Bells, I have known Sam for a long time. He really cares about you and I don't think he has it in him to hurt you. Just think about it."

"FINE!"

I cooked dad's sandwiches and took a shower. I suddenly got a whim to be with Jacob and I called him to invite him to Sue's with us. Jake seemed a little apprehensive at first, but finally agreed when I told him it would be my treat and I was bringing a friend. I got dressed, blew out my hair and waited for Angela.

Angela came to get me and Jake met us at Sue's. I had no problem talking about Sam in front of Jake. He has been my best friend since I can remember. I told them how things went today. That Sam was very sweet, but that I wasn't ready. Jake agreed with Charlie of course and Angela told me to follow my heart. That cleared things up. I didn't feel any better about my feelings, but had a really good time surprisingly.

Jake told Angela he would love for her to come to La Push next time I came down. Angela started to get tired so I told her to go home and not to worry that Jake would bring me home. I missed my alone time with Jake and I was glad that he was going to come to dinner tomorrow night too. Again the Edward hole was closed with Jake, but as tightly sealed as when Sam was with me. This is getting old fast.

"Jake, why do I feel so strongly about Sam so quick?"

"I don't know Bells. Maybe it is love at first sight."

"Come on Jake. Do you really believe in that shit? Like someone could really have a soul mate!" His face sunk to the saddest frown I have ever seen. Did Jake feel that way about me?

"Bells, I believe there is someone out there for everyone. There is no way that this world could be so cruel." Ok he was acting really weird now. What is wrong with these Quilete boys?

We got to my house and sat on the hood of Jake's car for a while and just talked about nothing really. It was so natural being with Jake. He was easy to talk to, funny, and so sincere. I don't know what got in me but I suddenly had the need to feel Jake's lips on mine.

I said his name really fast so I didn't lose my nerve and when he turned his head I grabbed him and kissed him as hard as I could. I thought at first he was kissing me back, but he pushed me away and looked horrified. Well, if that didn't prove a point. I was not worth it.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Jake what are you talking about? Since when does kissing kill anyone. I need this please. Just consider it friends with benefits."

"Have you lost your mind? Sam would kill me. You belong with him Bells."

At that moment I lost it.

"Jacob Black! What the fuck are you talking about. It is none of Sam's business what we do behind closed doors. I do not belong with him. I don't see him that way! You know what Jacob. Just get the fuck out of here. Don't come over for dinner tomorrow night. I don't want to see you. And tell your friend Sam, you know what never mind I will tell him myself."

I got out my cell phone and called Sam's number. He picked up on the first ring of course.

"Hi Bella honey how are you?"

"Sam Uley don't you dare fucking Bella honey me. I don't know what you are telling your friends on that stupid reservation you live on, but there is no way in hell that I belong to you. You save me from the big bad forest and take me on a picnic and now you think I am yours. I don't know what universe you live in, but I will never belong you. Do not come here for dinner tomorrow. Matter of fact don't ever come here again. I fucking hate you Sam. Do you hear me! I HATE YOU!"

I slammed the phone shut and looked at Jake who was now sitting there staring at me like I had two heads.

"What Jake? What? Did you not hear me? I said get the fuck out of here!"

The traitor tears came rolling down my face and I turned around and ran into the house. I could hear my dad running up the stairs after me.

"Bella what is going on. What happened?"

"You want to know what happened? I kissed stupid Jacob Black. That is what happened. He pushed me away and told me he couldn't cause I belong to Sam. What the hell is wrong with those morons?"

"Bella calm down. Call Jake and Sam and we can talk about this."

"No dad I am done with this crap. I told them both that dinner is off and that I never want to see either one of them again. I told Sam I hated him so I hope he gets a clue."

"Bella! Did your mother and I not teach you better than to say words you don't mean? What has gotten into you?"

"Of course you take their side dad. Figures. You know what. I think I am going to take you up on your previous offer. I am calling mom tomorrow and moving back to Phoenix I don't need this."

With that I closed the door in Charlie's face and sank back into the darkness.

Please read and review….Thank you to all my great supporters!!


	5. Over Before It Begins

**Chapter 5**

**Over before it begins**

**Sam's POV**

"_**Sam Uley don't you dare fucking Bella honey me. I don't know what you are telling your friends on that stupid reservation you live on, but there is no way in hell that I belong to you. You save me from the big bad forest and take me on a picnic and now you think I am yours. I don't know what universe you live in, but I will never belong you. Do not come here for dinner tomorrow. Matter of fact don't ever come here again. I fucking hate you Sam. Do you hear me! I HATE YOU!"**_

**What did I do? Everything was fine when I dropped Bella off today. She was a little upset but she had agreed to see me again. I heard Jacob in the background practically begging her not to do this. I need to go to his house and find out what is going on and fix it.**

**I drove over to Billy's barely remembering the trip. I missed Bella already and it felt like she had been gone forever. I tried to call Bella on the way over but it just goes to voicemail. I cant take this. She is my everything. I knocked on the door and Jake answered. He looked as bad as I felt.**

"**Jake? What happened?" I questioned him**

"**Sam I honestly don't know what to tell you. One minute we were sitting on the hood of my car talking, the next she was kissing me." Jacob explained with fear and agony in his eyes. I growled at him and started shaking. It was taking everything in me not to phase. What the fuck? I thought he understood.**

"**Sam wait! I pushed away and kinda scolded her. I asked her what the hell she was doing and if she was trying to get me killed. I told her you would kill me and that she belonged with you and that is when she freaked out. She yelled at me, told me to leave and that is when she called you. I even heard her yelling at Charlie when I phased and heard her say she was going back to Phoenix. Sam you have to talk to her before it is too late. I am so sorry man, I really screwed up." He sighed as a tear fell down his cheek.**

"**Jake you did the right thing. I am not mad at you. I am mad at me for not telling her sooner. I have to go there. Call Charlie for me and ask him not to let her leave. Please" I have to go. I have to see her before she leaves. I guess this is going to have to explained without a bonfire.**

**I got to Bella's and Charlie was waiting for me. I hope she was still here. I will follow her where ever she goes, but I was really not looking forward to traveling to Phoenix. Whatever she needs though I will be there. I love her so much already. Charlie didn't look good.**

"**Sam, I don't know what happened. She had agreed to think about giving you a chance and then she stormed in the house and said she kissed Jake and he rejected her. I tried to talk to her and she just exploded. I tried to check on her but she locked the door. I called Renee, but she hasn't heard from her, so that is a good thing."**

"**Charlie I am going up there to talk to her. I don't care if I have to break the door down. I will buy you a new one, but she has to hear me. I am going to explain everything to her tonight."**

"**Sam just be careful. She is still fragile. I can tell she is better when she is with you and then she is back to the same shell of a person when you are not here. I don't know what to do."**

"**Don't worry Charlie I will fix it. I swear I will."**

"**I know Sam. I know. Here is the key to her room. She doesn't know I have it but I would rather her get mad at me than have you break the door down."**

"**Thanks Charlie, that will definitely help."**

**I walked up the stairs to Bella's room and knocked on the door. "Bella, it's Sam. Can I come in please. I need to explain some stuff to you."**

**I didn't hear anything so I unlocked the door and walked in. There was my beautiful angel just sitting on the bed staring at nothing.**

"**Bella? Honey can you hear me? It's Sam honey. I need to talk to you." Nothing. It was like she wasn't even in there. What have I done to my Bella. I didn't know what else to do so I kissed her full on the lips. I know it may not have been right, since she was so catatonic, but shit it worked for prince charming. It worked!**

"**Sam get off of me what are you doing here" She yelled. I didn't care that she was yelling at this point, I was just glad she was talking.**

"**Bella, I have some stuff I have to explain to you. It will explain a lot of things. Just please hear me out. I am begging you."**

"**Sam I am sick of these games, but if it will get you out of here I will listen to you. I swear if you are playing with me though it will be the last time you see me."**

"**Just hear me out. First of all I know that the Cullens are vampires."**

"**Sam what are you talking about?" She looked at me stunned.**

"**Bella you promised. I know Jake told you last year about our legends. That our ancestors turned into wolves to protect our people from the cold ones. They are true honey. I am a werewolf. Well, shape shifter. We all are. Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady and myself." So far she was listening, but I am not sure she was convinced.**

"**Really Sam. Come on. How stupid do you think I am. Ok Mr. Werewolf. Show me. If you are really a werewolf show me." I guess she thought I was bluffing.**

"**If I show you, do you promise to continue to listen to me? Hear the rest of what I have to say?"**

"**Yes."**

"**OK. Come on. Lets go into the backyard. I cant show you here." **

**We walked downstairs towards the backdoor and I told Charlie we were going in the back so I could finish talking to Bella. She was going through a lot right now and I didn't want her to know at this moment that Charlie was in our secret yet. We walked outside and I led her to the backyard.**

"**Bella stay there ok. Please." I walked towards the trees and started taking off my shorts.**

"**Sam. What are you doing? Put your pants back on. Jeez!"**

"**Baby I didn't bring another pair of shorts with me. Turn around if you don't want to see me."**

**I started shaking and burst into my wolf form as Bella watched in amazement. She didn't look scared, but I didn't want to scare her.**

"**Sam. Is that really you?" She asked me as I inched my way towards her nodding my head.**

"**WOW! Sam you are beautiful. I still don't understand what this has to do with me, but I have to say I believe you. Can you change back so we can talk?"**

**I nodded again and went behind the trees to phase back to my human self. I walked back towards Bella, but hesitated as I got closer incase she freaked out again. She motioned to me that it was ok and to come sit with her on the ground. I was worried about her believing me, but honestly I was more worried about her running when I told her about imprinting.**

"**Bella, there is a little more I need to tell you. I know you are wondering what this has to do with you and I am going to tell you. I don't know if you have noticed, but when you are away from me how do you feel?" I asked her**

"**Cold, alone. I miss you when you are not here and amazingly feel better when you are near me." At least she was being honest, that was helping.**

"**I feel the same way when I am not with you. The months after the bloodsu…..Edward left, I was here everyday. It hurt not to be able to see you, but knowing you were upstairs was enough at the time to fill the hole. I used to sit outside your window at night, just to listen to you breathe. It was so soothing for me."**

"**Sam, you are starting to freak me out a little. Is all of this to tell me that you are a stalker?"**

"**No honey. I am just trying to explain that I am just as miserable when I am not with you. I don't know if Jake told you about imprinting or not….."**

"**Well I have heard the stories from Billy. That when a man turns into a wolf, there is a thing that they do that is called imprinting. It is how they find their soul mate. The one person in the world for them. Their future mate, mother of their children. I still don't understand Sam."**

"**Bella, the night I found you in the woods I imprinted on you. You are my life, my other half. The reason I am here on this earth. My reason for breathing. It is why you have always been so drawn to me. Why I am so head over heals in love with you." I hope I was explaining this ok to her. **

"**So let me get this straight. You saw me when you found me in the woods and all of the sudden I was your reason for living and you imprinted on me. So you are saying you don't have a choice but to love me and I don't have a choice but to love you."**

"**No honey. The imprint just makes it clear to me that you are the right choice for me. I would be whatever you wanted me to be. A friend, brother, lover. My purpose is to make you happy. Yes you have a choice, but the natural choice would be me. It will hurt you to be away from me, but you always have a choice. Jake pushed you away because you are my imprint. The pack has a rule that another pack member can not mess with another pack member's imprint. He cares about you honey, but he was respecting our rules and the fact that I am his Alpha. I know that Edward left and hurt you, but honey I can never leave you even if I wanted to. I love you so much already."**

"**Sam, this is a lot for me to absorb. I need to sleep on this. I want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, with Jake and Billy. I think I can handle this, I just need some time to make sure. Can you understand that?"**

"**Yes Bella. I can understand that. Let me walk you back to the house and then I will leave. Thank you for listening to me."**

**I walked her to the front door and walked back to my car. This did not go as badly as I thought. At least she thinks she can accept it. That is all I can ask for right now.**

**I got home and called Jake to tell him what happened. I told him dinner was back on and that I would be here tomorrow at five to pick him and Billy up. He could see I was in pain and he told me to stay over and sleep on the couch. He had one of Bella's shirts here and as creepy as it sounds her scent on her shirt made it easier for me to sleep. Gosh I hope she can accept this. I don't know how to live without her. Not that it would be much of a life.**


	6. Acceptance

**Chapter 6**

**Acceptance**

**Bella POV**

**I woke up in the morning still feeling a bit dazed. I had no problem with Sam being a werewolf, I mean my ex is a vampire. I don't really even know if I have a problem knowing that I am supposed to be his for life. It is just a lot to digest. I do like Sam and have been denying it since the day of the picnic. I'm not even really mad at Jake. I am just……I don't know.**

**I got up and got in the shower, got dressed and did my hair. I ran downstairs to find Charlie sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee.**

"**Daddy, I am so sorry for the way I acted last night. If you will have me I want to stay. I don't know what came over me. I just kinda lost it."**

"**Bells. Honey I love you. I don't want you to go anywhere. I understand with Edward leaving and Sam's confession it is a lot to handle…."**

"**Wait. Dad you know about Sam? I thought no one could know?"**

"**Well I saw Jake phase one day and they had to tell me."**

"**And you have no problem knowing that your seventeen year old daughter already knows who she is supposed to wind up with?"**

"**Bella, Sam is a good man. I like Jake, but when it comes to your safety and happiness I think Sam is the better choice. I am not saying I want you to rush off and get married now. I just want you to know I am supportive."**

"**Thanks Dad. I guess I should be upset that you knew all this time, but I'm not."**

**Charlie went to work and I was left in the house trying to figure out what to do next. I cleaned my room and decided to start dinner. I was going to make lasagna since I needed something that would feed an army. While I was cooking I was thinking about what Sam told me last night. For the last year I had thought that Edward was my eternity. He left me broken and I wasted four months of my life being depressed over it. I still miss him. Then there is Sam. Sam is so sweet and kind, not to mention he is sexy as hell. Honestly, the hole that Edward created is almost gone when Sam is near me. Could I see myself staying with Sam and spending my life with him? I think I could. It was that moment I realized that Sam imprinting on me was a good thing. He made me happy. He was willing to take things slow and cared enough to find out my likes and dislikes from Jake. The man made me egg salad when he found out I was a vegetarian. So there it is. I am going to give Sam a real chance and see where this goes.**

**I finished dinner and set the table anxiously waiting to tell everyone my decision. Finally the doorbell rang. Jake and Billy came in first while Sam was parking the car and getting the beer and cake the brought with them. Jake looked……relaxed. I worried about what this would do to him, but he seemed to be ok with it. I pulled Jake into the kitchen so we could talk and gave him the biggest hug ever. He seemed a little apprehensive at first, but I could understand why. I did attack him last night.**

"**Jake, I am sorry about last night. I never should have done that or talked to you the way I did. You are my best friend and I love you so much. Please say you can forgive me."**

"**Bella listen. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I am not going to lie. Pulling away from you last night was one of the hardest things I had to do. Out of respect for you, the pack rules and my alpha I had to. I still love you, but I know you are meant to be with Sam and I am ok with that. As long as I still have you in my life in some way I am ok."**

"**Jacob, I will always be a part of your life. My future children with Sam are going to have to have some kind of a goofball to look up to."**

**Jake laughed and then did a double take. "Did you say your future children with Sam?"**

"**Yes. I decided to give Sam a chance. Accept the imprint"**

"**Oh good. That will make Sam happy, and so less mopey." Jake said looking like he was going to jump for joy.**

**Just then the kitchen door opened and my Sammy walked in the door. Whoa my Sammy? I guess I accepted the imprint more than I thought. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt, but that was ok. His abs were enough to make anyone happy. I could get lost in his beautiful eyes.**

"**Hi Sam. How are you today?"**

"**Good honey how are you?"**

"**I'm good can we go outside and talk for a bit."**

"**Absolutely Bella. Lets go."**

**We walked outside and sat on the porch steps. I was so nervous. Was he still going to want to be with me after what I put him through the last few days? Did he know about me kissing Jake? I couldn't take it if he rejected me.**

"**Sam I want to say that I am sorry for the way I acted over the past couple days. It is not fair to you. I really do like you Sammy and I want to give us a chance. I am not going to tell you that I don't still miss him cause I do, but it gets better every day. I don't know if that has to do with the imprint, but the hole is getting smaller. I don't know if you still want to be with me after what I have done to you, but I hope you will consider giving us a chance."**

**Before I could continue Sam leaned over and stroked my cheek with the back of his big hand and kissed me with his warm hot lips. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced and answered every question I had. Sam wanted to be with me. The love I felt from that kiss melted my heart. He didn't push to deepen the kiss and pulled away and just stared in my eyes before he began to speak.**

"**Bella……I cant tell you how happy you just made me. Of course I want us to have a chance. I understand that you are not going to be over Edward in the blink of an eye. I hate what he did to you and I am going to everything in my power to make you forget that the hole in your heart ever existed. Before you ask, I know you kissed Jake last night and I am not mad. I love you Bella. I do have one question though….Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"**

"**I would love to go out with you Sam. Come on lets go back in and eat. I know you have to be starving."**

**He chuckled. "Actually I am and that lasagna smelled delicious."**

**We stood up and walked in the house hand in hand. Sam helped me serve dinner and played footsie with me the whole time we were eating dinner. He is so perfect.**


	7. Our First Date

Chapter 7

Our First Date

Sam's POV

Tonight was our first date and I was a ball of nervousness and excitement rolled into one. I had done my research and found that there was a vegetarian restaurant in Port Angeles. I would just have to eat a really big lunch and a snack before we went for dinner. You know how us wolves love to eat. They were also having a special showing of the original "Wuthering Heights" since it's the 71st anniversary of the movie this year. I knew from Jake that this was one of her favorite books and I thought she would like that, so I got tickets. I had to shower and get dressed so I could be ready to pick Bella up at five. Since Jake is my beta, I left him in charge of running patrols tonight.

I go to Bella's at five and rang the door bell. I was not prepared for what I saw in front of me. Was I really lucky enough to have this angel as mine forever. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a black pair of jeans that rested dangerously on her hips and a pink and white low cut short, sleeve top that showed her cleavage perfectly. She turned around to grab a jacket and say goodbye to her dad and I was instantly thought how much I would have loved to be those jeans right now. I grabbed her hand lightly and kissed the top of her hand as she blushed. She was amazing.

"Ready Sammy?" She had to ask me cause I was in awe of her beauty.

"Yes honey lets go. Charlie I will have her home before midnight."

"Alright son. Have fun you two." Charlie yelled to us as we were closing the door behind us.

I led her to the car and opened the door for her as she slid into the front seat of my '69 Camaro. This car used to mean everything to me and I hope she understood that she was now put on the back burner cause of the angelic creature sitting next to me. I still loved my car of course and she would still get some attention of course, but Bella was my first priority. My thoughts were pleasantly interrupted by Bella's sweet voice.

"So Sam what do you have in store for us tonight?"

"That is for me to know and you for you to not find out till we get there." I chuckled as she playfully scowled at me. This was the way this was meant to be. Bella and I together at last. I was going to let her set the pace for this evening and our relationship. As much as little Sammy would like to come out and play, I knew that Bella was still fragile. He would just have to wait.

"Sam. Come on. We are on our way already you may as well just tell me….Please?"

It was almost impossible for me to deny her request when the please rolled off her pouty lips so beautifully, but I was determined to surprise her, so I fought the need to fulfill her needs. "Sorry Bella, you will just have to wait."

She sighed and stuck her tongue out at me. This would be more fun than I thought.

We arrived in Port Angeles around six which was perfect since the movie started at eight. That gave us plenty of time to eat and maybe do some window shopping as we walked to the theater. When we got up to the restaurant and she gasped. She had realized where were and she had a incredible smile form on her cute mouth.

"Sammy, I have been wanting to come here since I moved out here. How did you know? This is absolutely perfect. You didn't have to do this though. Are you going to get enough to eat while we are here?"

"Bella I ate a huge lunch and this night is for you. Stop worrying!" I told her as I grabbed her around the waist. Shit! didn't I just say I was gonna take this slow. I was pleasantly surprised when she didn't object and leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. She turned her head to my ear and whispered thank you in a way that sent chills down my spine.

The hostess met us when we walked in the door and I told her we had reservations. She set us at a quiet table near the back of the restaurant. The table was perfect. It had a light green table cloth and two candles in the center of the table. It was a very small table, but that was ok cause it just meant that Bella would be very close to me the whole time.

"Bella, I have no idea what to order. Would you help me?'

"Of course Sam. What vegetables do you like? Have you ever tried a tofu"

"Um….I like eggplant, squash, mushrooms. Pretty much all except Brussel sprouts and asparagus."

"How about a portabella burger or pasta with vegetables in a garlic butter sauce? There is eggplant parmesan also."

Just as she finished talking to waitress walked up to take our orders. Bella ordered the portabella burger and I ordered the eggplant parmesan. We talked while we waited for our meals about nothing in particular, but it was great. The waitress brought our food and I couldn't believe how much food there was on the plate. It was delicious. I fed Bella some from my fork and she let me have a bite of her "burger". It was actually pretty good and I was surprisingly full. We got the bill and I paid for our dinner and we were out the door walking to the theater.

It was starting to get chilly and although Bella brought a jacket she was still shivering a bit. I asked her if I could put arm around her and she shook her head thankful for the extra heat. We turned the corner and the theater was right in front of us. We started walking up and Bella realized what was going on. I looked over at her and a tear was rolling down her cheek. What did I do wrong? Why was she crying?

"Bella?"

"Sam. How did you know? Are we really going to see _Wuthering Heights_?"

"Yes baby we are. Did you know it was playing? Why are you crying honey. Did I do something wrong?"

"I knew it was and I was going to ask Angela to come see it with me this weekend. You did nothing wrong Sammy. You are amazing. You put so much thought into this date. I am crying cause I cant believe I am so lucky to have such an amazing man. I love you Sam Uley."

Did she just say she loves me. "Bella? Really? You love me?"

"Sam, I don't know how I was so blind. You are so wonderful and I am sorry I gave you such a hard time. I love you more than I ever though possible. You have saved me in a way I never thought I could be saved. I will love you for my whole life. Thank you so much."

"Bella……I don't care how we got here and what bumps were in our journey on the way. I am just happy we are finally here. You are my everything and I will be here for you forever. Honey can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

I didn't need any other words. I leaned in and gave Bella a chaste kiss on the lips. Her lips were so soft and warm. To my surprise it was Bella who grabbed my by the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and of course I granted it. She tasted wonderful as our tongues battled for dominance. I let her win this time, but next time victory will be mine. I slowly and regretfully pulled away, squeezed her hips and gave her one more peck on the lips. I could have kissed her all night, but the movie was about to start. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the theater to our seats. We sat down and Bella grabbed my hand and leaned into my shoulder. This was great.

The ride home was quiet. We just sat there listening to the radio holding each other hands, glancing at each other as much as we could. I hated that we were getting closer to her house and that I would have to leave her. We got out of the car and I walked her to the door. We stood on the porch and just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. She leaned in and kissed me and again I was in heaven.

"Sam, thank you for such a great evening. It was beyond perfect. Wait here one second." she turned around and left me on the porch walking into the house. She came out seconds later and was just blushing the most beautiful color I have seen.

"Sam, I know this may sound strange. I don't want this night to end and of course I cant do this the way I want to out of respect for my dad, but will you stay here tonight in the guest room? It is too hard to be away from you, but knowing you are in the next room may make things a little easier."

Wow! I was speechless. Did she really just ask me to stay the night. I felt the same way she did. I honestly didn't know how I would ever spend anytime without her. Of course I would stay, although I wish I could stay in her room. I understood the respect thing and I would find a way to get her to stay at my house, soon.

"Bella, it is not strange at all. It is a wonderful idea and you don't know how much it means to me. I would love to stay. I am not going to tell you I would love to sleep in your room, but I understand about your dad. I love you so much Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Sam Uley. Forever and always."

I couldn't think of a better way to end our first date.


	8. My Surprise For Sam

Chapter 8

My Surprise for Sam

Bella POV

"Yes Sammy, I will be ready in an hour. I love you too. Bye"

Sam and I have been dating for about 4 months now. Things have been great. He is such an amazing man. I couldn't imagine being any happier.

Alice called me two days ago. I haven't told Sam yet cause I don't know what is going to happen. She told me she was sorry that they just left, but that with what happened with Jasper they thought it was a good idea. That went off really well. I told her that I loved her and would always love her cause she was like a sister to me, but that they hurt me more than they could possibly imagine. I told her I met someone and that I was happy and not to come back to Forks. I didn't tell her that Sam was a werewolf, as I am sure that would just have started an argument. She wished me well and said she wouldn't mention our conversation to Edward. I hope she doesn't cause that bastard can stay where ever he is.

I am going to tell Sam when he gets here, I just hope it doesn't ruin our night. Billy said that Sam loves the Mariners. Well, my stepfather, Phil, was sent up to the majors last month and is now playing for the Florida Marlins. This is where this comes in handy. The second baseman for the Seattle Mariners is a friend of Phil's. So I called in a favor. Dad loves Sam, of course and I told mom and Phil about Sam two months ago. I explained that Sam's birthday was today and asked if there was anyway he could get us tickets. He did so much better than that. He got us tickets on the first row on the first base line and arranged a private meet and greet with the whole team after the game. Then he told me about a restaurant he would go to when he visited Seattle when he was playing for the minors. He said all the tables are made from the backs of old cars. They still have the bench seating and everything. Well Sam being the car fanatic that he is, I thought that was perfect. This is where I am nervous. Sam and I have fooled around of course, but tonight we were spending the night in Seattle, in a room that Phil booked. He said nothing is too good for his step daughter and since he has the money now he booked the penthouse. So tonight may be the night. I have the sexy lingerie all ready to go, so lets get packing.

Sam being Sam got here about fifteen minutes early and was sitting downstairs talking to Charlie. Charlie knew where we were going and he was sweating jealousy. Phil promised he would arrange the same thing and would send me all the information. He is getting tickets for dad, Billy and Jake. They should be here next week. Charlie is going to be shocked. He has never met Phil before, so maybe this will soften him a little if they decide to visit. I hope so. I could hear them downstairs talking, well Charlie talking reminding Sam that as much as he likes him and considers him a son, I was still his daughter and that he better treat me right. Awwww Dad. Sam has no idea where we are going so I secretly had to buy Mariner jerseys and hide them in my bag. I will give him his when we get there.

"Ok Sam lets go. I'm ready. Bye Daddy. Love you and we will see you tomorrow night. If it is too late I may stay at Sam's."

"Oh no young lady. You have a perfectly good bed here."

"Ok so then Sam can sleep here with me then."

"Isabella. I am allowing you to go to Seattle with Sam for the night. Don't push it."

"Daddy, I am almost nineteen and I am old enough to make my own decisions. I am not saying that Sam and I are doing anything, but would you rather not know about it and rather it not happen here if it in fact does happen?"

"I realize you are an adult, but you are still my baby. Fine but you better be safe in whatever you do." with that Charlie blushed and went back to watching tv.

"I love you daddy. Thank you."

"I love you too Bella. Sam you certainly have a live one on your hands. Good luck with that. Have fun kids."

"Bye Charlie. Bella lets go!" Ooh was he mad at me? I thought this was what he wanted.

We got outside and got in the car and drove up the road a bit till Sam pulled over to the side of the road. Uh oh!

"Are you trying to kill me Bella? You could have warned me that you were gonna tell your father you were staying with me and that we may have sex. Jeez. What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Sammy. It just kinda popped in my head. And while we are talking I guess I should tell you something else." This is where I am nervous he is going to turn around and take me home.

"Alice Cullen called me the other day. She wanted to explain why they left. I pretty much told her that I didn't care why they left and that they really hurt me. That I had moved and was dating someone else and that I was happy. She said she wouldn't tell Edward and I told her good cause he didn't need to know about my life and that I they could stay away from Forks. I still love Alice like she was a sister, but I don't want them back here."

Sam started shaking and holding the wheel really tight. I rubbed his arm and he seemed to calm down some. I did not need him phasing in the car.

"Bella, you should have told me the day she called. I can't believe you hid this from me. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted to make sure there would be no trouble from them. Please don't be bad. I want us to have a good day. I'm sorry I should have told you immediately. Am I forgiven?"

"I forgive you of course, but I am telling you right now. I may not be as willing to forgive if you hide anything like this from me again. It is my job to protect you and we are in this relationship together. No secrets AGAIN! Is that clear Isabella?"

"Yes Sammy. I love you."

"I love you too.

Half of the ride was kinda uncomfortable. Sam didn't talk to me and we just sat and listened to the radio. About an hour before we got to Seattle he started talking to me again and told me was sorry that he got so upset, but that if anything ever hurt me he would lose it. That he loves me more than anything and that he glad I am so happy with him, but that I have to trust him with these things. I agreed and promised I would never do it again.

When we were about a half an hour from Seattle, Sam was getting antsy. I asked him to pull over at the next rest stop. I was going to give him his shirt and reveal part of the surprise.

"Here Sam change your shirt. I would hate for you to be at the game and not have a Mariner's shirt to wear."

His eyes lit up like he just won the lottery. I went to the ladies room and put my mariners shirt on and then came back out to the car. I was not prepared for what I saw. The shirt I got Sam was a little tight and every muscle in his upper body was popping. Holy crow! He was one sexy little fucker. I hope I can keep the fondling to a minimum. Of course my shirt was a little tight and you could see my mid-drift, so Sam seemed pleasantly surprised when I came back to the car too.

"Bella? How did you pull this off? You look delicious by the way." WOW! I wonder what shade of red my face was now?

"Phil is playing for the Marlins and I asked him if he could hook me up with some tickets. Happy birthday baby!"


	9. Bella Notte

**Chapter 9**

**Bella Notte**

**Sam's POV**

**WOW! My Bella got us tickets to the Seattle Mariner's game. Could she be anymore perfect. She doesn't even like baseball, but she is willing to sit through it anyway. And damn she looked hot in that little Mariners jersey. **

**I still cant believe she told Charlie she was gonna stay with me and that he was ok with us sharing a room tonight. I noticed some lacy little piece of clothing when she was putting the shirt she was wearing before she changed into the jersey in her bag. Could she really be planning on something for tonight. I hope so. As much as she drives me crazy and I want to touch her every time she is near me I have respected her wishes to take it slow. I think I have worked up my arm strength though, as frustrated as I am.**

**We got into the stadium and started walking to our seats. We had passed the mezzanine and the upper level seats. Then we walked down to the field level seats and I couldn't believe it. Our seats were in the first row on the first base line. HOLY SHIT! This is fucking amazing. Bella even cheered and really got into the game. During the 7th**** inning stretch she told me she was going to go to bathroom and that she would be back. She was gone for a while and I was starting to get worried when she texted me. **_**Just taking care of something. I am perfectly ok. Love you**_**. **_**Watch the screen.**_** I looked at the big screen on the field and there in big letters was "Happy Birthday to my Sammy! Love your Bella" WOW!**

**She got back in the middle of the 8****th**** inning with a bag from the gift shop. Maybe she bought a gift for her dad. I wasn't going to nosey and ask. If she wanted to tell me she would. I really felt bad about getting so mad when that she said that bloodsucker called. I knew how much they meant to her, I just worry about her and I am always afraid in the back of my mind that if they came back she would go back to the stupid leech. Ok putting that in the back of my mind again. I am not ruining this time with Bella.**

**The Mariners won the game and we were just getting ready to leave the stadium when Bella started dragging me to the other side of the field. Where is she taking me now. We got into this room called the Diamond Club and she told me to sit down away from the door and put the bag she bought on the table. I was waiting for a few minutes when I heard a group of people singing happy birthday. They turned the corner in the room towards where I was sitting and it was then I noticed the entire Mariner line-up was coming towards me singing happy birthday. Oh my gosh! Is this really happening? The Seattle Mariners were here in this room with me singing me happy birthday. Did I say yet that Bella is amazing. After they finished their little serenade Bella came over kissed me on the cheek and took the bag off the table. She handed me a Sharpie and a brand new baseball. Holy cow! The team was going to sign my ball. They passed the ball around the room, all shook my hand, wished me a happy birthday again and left the room. WOW! I couldn't say anything else. I just looked at Bella and saw nothing but love in her eyes.**

"**Bella…….that was too much for words. Thank you so much."**

"**You are very welcome. I love you." she walked over and kissed my cheek. Took the ball and carefully put it back in the bag and grabbed my hand and we were on our way to the car. She put the address to our next location in the GPS and we were off again. She said we were going out for dinner and then we would go to the hotel. I didn't think there was anything she could do that could compare to the game, but I was wrong.**

**We got to this restaurant called "The Frame". Here I am thinking that this is a place that nothing but artwork, but shit I couldn't believe my eyes. We got into the restaurant which looked like a 1960's café and Bella gave her name and said we had reservations. We walked further into the restaurant when I realized that all the tables were the backs of old 1960 cars with the original bench seats. They brought us to a table and it was a 1969 Camaro. The same model car I had. Who is this woman! We sat down and I just looked at Bella in awe. She really went all out with this.**

"**Bella, I don't know what to say. This has been the best day so far in my life. I have never had a better birthday or spent with someone who meant so much to me. I am in awe. Thank you doesn't even seem to be enough."**

"**Sammy you don't have to thank me. Just enjoy! I am glad you are having such a good time. The smile on your face and the surprise I saw in your eyes when the team came in to the room was enough thanks for me. You are an amazing man and deserve to have an amazing birthday. There is more in store for you Mr. Uley so get ready!"**

**I leaned over and kissed her with everything I had at that moment. She pulled away when the waitress came up blushing. OOPS!**

**We had the most wonderful dinner. Bella insisted on letting me pay and I didn't argue since it was my birthday and I always pay when we go out. I could grant her this one day. We got into my car again and she put the coordinates for the hotel. Before I knew it we were pulling up to the Hilton. How is she affording all of this. We checked in and she gave Bella the key. We got in the elevator and Bella pushed the button for the Penthouse.**

"**Bella. Is this some kind of joke? Please tell me we are not staying in the penthouse."**

**All of the sudden she looked like someone had shot her best friend. SHIT SHIT SHIT! She has done all of this wonderful stuff for me today and I ruin it with my big mouth. "It is not that I don't want to, I just worry about how much you are spending. I am not worth it."**

**She glared at me. "Sam Uley!! Don't you ever say you are not worth it! You are totally worth it and for your information Phil paid for the room if you have to know. If you would rather I am sure we can go home. I cant believe you!"**

**FUCK! What is wrong with me. A silent tear fell down her cheek and I felt like a complete asshole. "Bells, honey. I am so sorry. Today has been wonderful and I am sorry I upset you. I am so grateful. I am only worth it cause you make me that way and I do not want to go home. I want to stay here with you. I just was worried about the money. Please forgive me baby. I am a jerk!"**

"**You are not a jerk Sam and I understand you were worried about spending a lot of money, and I am glad you care that much, but really Phil paid for it and gave his credit card to put whatever we wanted on his tab. I don't want to go home either. You always spoil me. Please for one night can you drop your Alpha side and let me spoil you?"**

"**Yes Bella. Thank you."**

**We got into the room and it was wonderful. There was a beautiful flower arrangement on the dresser that said **_**Have fun and happy birthday Sam love Phil and mom**_**. I felt really good that her parents approved of us. This was amazing. I know I have been saying this all day but I just cant believe the thought that Bella put into this. We got our suitcases in the room and we went out to the balcony to look at the skyline. We could see the space needle and it was wonderful.**

**Bella decided to take a bath and I turned on the tv to see if there was anything worth watching. I was going to offer to take help Bella, but I didn't know if her intentions were the same as mine and I didn't want to push her. There wasn't much on tv so I decided to just lay there and think about all the great things Bella did for me today and how much fun I had. **

****LEMON****

I heard the bathroom door open and Bella was standing there with the sexiest pink lace negligee I have never seen.

"Bella" I gasped. "You are breathtaking honey. So gorgeous."

"Thank you Sam." She said as she blushed. Was this for real. This angel was standing in front of me looking as sexy as hell. Not that it was too hard for her, she was always sexy. This was just so different. She was breathtaking. I was hard just looking at her.

She walked over to the bed and laid down next to me. She caressed my cheek with her hand and kissed my lips with so much passion I thought I would cum right there. I sat up pulling her with me and continued the kiss until she had to break away to breathe. This was really happening.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want?" Please let this be what you want. Please.

"Sam this is my last birthday present to you. I want you to unwrap me."

GULP! OH MY GOD! I suddenly got harder. "Baby. That would top the whole day. That would be the most special present. I have the most perfect girlfriend in the whole wide world."

She kissed me again as my hand went to the small of her back. She was so little. I couldn't help but grind up against her. She felt and smelled so good. She moved down my neck and then to my collarbone. She started to take off my shirt and I helped her get it off and she placed the sweetest feathery kisses down the center of my chest. I groaned and tried to drag her back to my lips but she shook her head at me and told me just lay back and enjoy. I couldn't help but touch her and before I knew it Bella took the sash off of her negligee and tied my hands to the bedpost. How I didn't cum I have no idea. That was the single most sexy, kinky thing anyone has ever done.

So here I was laying on the bed with my hands tied behind my head with the most amazing girl kissing my upper body. YUM! She then took her tongue and moved to my nipples licking and nibbling. I growled and she looked at me and smiled. What she does to me. She traced her tongue down to the top of jeans and stopped looking at me from under her lashes. If she was asking for permission she didn't have to ask. My cock was aching for her.

"Untie me honey so I can help you."

"Oh hell no Sammy. Just lift your ass up some." When did she get so kinky and bold. I like this new side of Bella it was HOT!

I lifted my ass up so she could slip off my jeans and boxers. When I did she kissed my cock through my jeans. FUCK! There was I laying naked on the bed and she was still completely clothed. So not fair! She moved back up to my face and kissed me. While she was kissing me she wrapped her tiny hand around my cock and I moaned her name. "OH GOD BELLA!"

She pumped my cock a few times and then moved down painfully slow. "Spread your legs Sammy so I can lay between them." She told me. How could I resist that request. She laid between my legs and took the head of my cock into her mouth. "HOLY FUCK BABY THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" I growled again and she took more and more of my cock in her mouth. I bucked my hips. It was killing me that I couldn't touch her while she was sucking my cock and I was getting so close. "Baby if you keep that up I am gonna cum. BELLLLLLLAAAA!" She ignored me and started pumping my cock with her hand. I was slowly loosing control and starting writhing underneath her skillful mouth and hand. One last lick and pump and I shot my hot seed down her throat while I screamed her name. She lifted her head and licked her lips as she untied my hands and I turned her over on the bed. Now the fun starts for her.

"Bella that was so hot! Thank you!"

"My pleasure Sammy."

I kissed her and rubbed my hands down her body. She really is gorgeous. I moved down to her neck and slipped the negligee down so I could kiss her shoulders. I moved it down to her belly button and massaged both of her tits as she moaned. She pushed her chest towards me and I grabbed her left nipple in my mouth while I continued to rub the right one. She tasted incredible. I could smell how aroused she was and it made me hard again.

I switched to suck her right nipple and moved over to her side. While I was sucking her nipple I moved my hand down her flat sexy stomach and then moved my hand down to her bare….did you hear me bare slit. I pressed my finger in between her slit and began to rub her clit. "OH SAM!" She cried out.

"That's right baby. Let me make you cum now. You are so wet. I love it." She smelled so good. I continued to rub her clit and then moved my other hand down so I could finger her. I inserted one finger into her pussy and she was so damn tight. I had figured she had sex with the leech but I guess I was wrong. I inserted another finger and pumped her with one hand while I rubbed her clit with the other. That lasted another thirty seconds and she came all over my fingers. I lifted my hand to my mouth and licked her juices off my fingers while I stared into her eyes. Holy shit she tasted good. I needed more.

I kissed her lips quickly. Gave each nipple a quick kiss and licked my way to the top of her bare pussy. I have never gone down on anyone that shaved and I was extremely excited. I spread her slit open and pressed my tongue on her clit. "SAM!!!!!!!" She screamed. I was in heaven. I couldn't help myself and pressed my face and deep as I could in her pussy and attacked her clit. She writhed underneath me and her breathing got faster. Little moans escaping her sweet plump lips. I licked all the way down her slit and stuck my tongue in her hole. I scooped my tongue inside her hole and moved in one slow move to the clit again where I continued my ministrations in circles around her clit. When she started shaking getting closer to her orgasm I held her hips down with my arms and spread her lips as far as I could. I pressed my mouth into her and sucked her clit till she blessed me with the taste of her juices screaming my name the whole time. I hope she kept her pussy shaved all the time cause that was mind-blowing.

I slid up her body and looked at her as she was still coming down off her high. She finally calmed down enough to look at me and smiled with the most loving look in her eyes.

"Sam make love to me. Please."

"Bella are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. Really that was amazing."

"Sam I have never been more sure of anything. I want to feel you inside me."

That was all it took. I placed my cock at her entrance and moved her arms so they were around my neck. I slowly entered her and she was so tight it almost hurt. Slow was going to be more painful for her than just thrusting in and breaking her barrier. "Are you ready honey? I am going to do this quick so we can passed the pain"

"Yes" She breathed as she closed her eyes waiting for the pain that was about to happen. I hated that I had to hurt her to make her feel good and I cursed the heavens for creating that feminine barrier. With one quick thrust I sank my cock into her pussy feeling it push past her barrier as she screamed in pain. She squeezed my arms and I waited for the pain to pass. She looked at me and nodded her head for me to continue. I pulled out and entered her again and I moaned from the wetness she engulfed me in.

"So tight and wet Bella. Mmmmmm feels so good. Baby I love being inside you."

"Oh Sam. Your cock feels so good inside of me. Saaaaaaaam."

She pushed me back some. "Sammy I want to ride your cock." Um ok like I was going to say no to that. I flipped us over and slid her wet pussy on my cock. Holy cow!! She just went wild. Riding me hard, fast and pushing my cock deeper with every thrust. I was not going to last long.

She rode for a few more minutes till she started reaching her orgasm and screamed as she came all over my cock. I could take it anymore and I grabbed her hips and pumped further into her feeling my own orgasm brooding. I pumped her two more times and screamed her name and I came inside of her. We just sat there as we got control of our breathing again and she slid off of me. I missed her already. She laid next to me and draped her arm around my chest.

"Happy Birthday Sam. I love you!"

"I love you too baby and thank you."

We laid there for a while and fell asleep in each other's arms. It was beautiful

_**A/N **__Sorry I know this chapter was kind of long. I just didn't want to break it up into two chapters._


	10. Always in the Way

Chapter 10

Always in the way

Bella's POV

Things are so great. Sam and I get closer each day. I started working at the hospital as a registration clerk a week ago. It makes the days go by a little faster so that I can see Sam at night and it brings in an income. Mom and Phil sent me my own credit card that they said I can use whenever I want to, but I like being independent and I want to use my own money. Sam opened an auto shop with Jake, Paul and Jared and I have decided that I am ready to marry Sam when he asks me.

Last week I got the tickets in the mail from Phil for the game and my dad was so excited I thought he was going to burst.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Dad something came in the mail for you today."_

"_I am not expecting anything Bella. Do you know what it is?"_

"_Nope"_

_Charlie opened the envelope and inside he found three tickets for the same seats Sam and I had for the Mariner's name next Saturday. I couldn't help but smile as the kid in him started to hoot and holler._

"_What are these Bells? I know you had something to do with this."_

"_Well dad I saw how jealous you were that Sam and I were going to the game so I called Phil and asked him to get me three tickets for you, Jake and Billy. Also there should be some passes in there also so that after the game you can meet the team in the Diamond Room. Make sure you bring something for them to sign."_

"_Oh Bella! This is so great. I am going to call Billy right now."_

_He ran to the phone to call Billy and was antsy until someone picked up._

"_You know I am not gonna tell them I am just going to invite them over for pizza and tell them tonight. "_

"_Hello Billy. I want you and Jake to come over tonight for Pizza. Be here at 6. Ok? Great see you then."_

_(later on that evening)_

_As we were eating Pizza Charlie slipped the envelope on the table._

"_Well Billy, Jacob I hope the two of you don't have any plans for next Saturday."_

"_Charlie I have to work at the garage. What's up?" Jake asked_

"_Well boy you better get someone to cover your shift cause we have tickets on the first base line to see the Mariners play next Saturday. Bella got the tickets from Phil."_

_I have never seen Billy so excited in my life. I almost thought he was going to cry. Jake was jumping around the house and ran over to me and swung me around the dining room._

"_WOOOHOOO" They both shouted at the same time. It was so nice to see them so happy._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The day of the game I gave Charlie the name of the restaurant Sam and I went to and told him to just tell them that they had reservations under the name Swan and that dinner was taking care of.

He was so excited I didn't think he was going to be able to take it.

"Bella you are by far the best daughter in the world. Thank you so much baby. I love you."

"I love you too dad. Now get going to get Billy and Jake before you miss the game. I am going to be at Sam's. Have a great time."

Dad left to get Jake and Billy and I went up to take a shower to get ready for work and then spend the night at Sam's. What I didn't know was that someone was waiting for me in my room.

I walked in and started to get some clothes together when I heard my name being whispered and turned around and almost fainted from the sight in front of me. In the corner of my room standing there with a smile on his face was Edward. All of the sudden the room started spinning and the hole in my chest reappeared. I was able to stop myself from passing out but I felt like I was being crushed. Why did he have to ruin things.

"Bella, my love. You are so beautiful. I have missed you so much."

"Edward what the fuck are you doing here. You need to leave."

"Bella I came back so we could be together. I lied about why I left and I love you. I always wanted you I just thought that you would be better off without being part of my world, but I couldn't stay away from you. Come here love let me hold you."

"NO! EDWARD GET OUT! I don't want you. I am over you. You have no idea what you did to me when you left and the state of depression you left me in. However, I am healed now and I have done as you wished me too. I have moved and I have a normal life now. Please leave." I turned around to walk to the bathroom and he just stood there. Luckily I was able to text Sam and tell him to come over that Edward was here and I needed him. I got no response but the next thing I knew he was busting through my door.

"Edward you need to leave here at once." Sam boomed. "You left and this is no longer Cullen territory."

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Oh mighty Alpha that you are. Bella is mine and you have no say in the matter. You are wrong. No treaty has been broken and I believe it is you now that is breaking the treaty. Right Bella love?"

I didn't want to do this. I knew Edward would fly off the handle so I called in reinforcements. Alice must have seen what he was doing and she was in the window in my bedroom before I could blink.

"Edward lets go." she chimed. "We have done our damage. You see that Bella is safe and has moved on. Leave her to live her life."

"Moved on? Bella please tell me you are not with this dog." Edward looked so hurt, but I was going to stand strong. After all it is he that nearly killed me last year when he left and I was with Sam. I could hear Sam growl and start shaking.

"Edward. Do not call Sam a dog. And yes I have moved on. Sam imprinted on me and we are together and getting married. There is nothing you can do and I don't love you. So again, for the love of all that's holy. LEAVE!!"

That is when Edward lost it. "Isabella Swan. There is no way I will allow you be with this dog. Werewolves are dangerous and could hurt you. Now pack and bag and lets go. We are going to see Esme and Carlisle. You know you want to be with me."

"I could never hurt her like you did bloodsucker. Bella is mine and she is not going with you. Unless you want me to call the rest of the pack to take your ass out I suggest you leave the way you came in. ALONE!" Sam yelled. I could tell he was close to phasing so I placed my arm on his and he started to calm down.

"Bella I know you think you love Sam. But be honest with yourself. We are meant to be. So I am not going to say it again. Get your fucking things and let go. NOW!"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET OUT! I AM NOT YOURS ANYMORE TO BOSS AROUND. YOU MADE SURE OF THAT WHEN YOU LEFT. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR REASONS WERE. I DON'T WANT YOU. I DON'T LOVE YOU AND THERE IS NO THINKING I LOVE SAM I KNOW I LOVE SAM AND WE HAVE REPEATEDLY SHOWN EACH OTHER HOW IN LOVE WE ARE. SO AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE BLOODSUCKER….sorry Alice….I AM NO LONGER YOURS. LEAVE NOW OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HAVE THE PACK TAKE YOU OUT."

"Bella. I am so sorry I didn't see this before so I could stop Edward. We are leaving now and we will not bother you again." Alice said

"Alice I love you. I hope you know that and you will always be family, but I asked you not to come back to Forks because I didn't want to have to do this. I am really happy with Sam. He treats me the way I should be treated and loves me for me. He protects me and doesn't treat me like I am going to break."

"Edward lets go now or I am going to call Emmett and Carlisle." Alice told Edward. "Sam I am sorry for the trouble we caused. Please forgive us. We are leaving Forks for good."

"Thank you Alice. Bella is in good hands I promise." Sam told her.

"Bella I am leaving. I can see you don't love me. I will always love you no matter what and if I really do have a soul as you think I do I will see you in the afterlife. Goodbye Bella." And with that he took off out the window with Alice and I fell on the floor crying uncontrollably.

Sam immediately lifted me up and just held me and let me cry it out. "Bella I am so sorry I was not here to protect you. Please forgive me. I love you so much and can you tell me when you decided we are getting married. He chuckled.

I just looked at him dazed. I forgot in all the commotion that I had told Edward that. OOPS! I stopped crying. I was not going to let this take me over. Edward was not going to have the upper hand. I had what I wanted and he was sitting beside me holding me.

"Oh that."

"Yeah that Bells. Do you really want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to silly Sam. I want to spend my life with you, raise our children, watch our grandchildren, grow old together. When you are ready."

"Bella I was ready the first time I saw you. But I want to ask you and make it special, when you least expect it. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I am going to call in sick today. Can you get off from work so we can spend the day together?"

"Yes honey I will call Jared now and tell him."

Sam I spent the day at his house in bed making love all day and cuddled in each other arms. After that day I barely ever slept Charlie's. He was not happy at first that we were living out of wedlock, but he accepted it when he realized how happy I was.

Alice called me a few weeks later and told me that Edward had gone to Italy and that he killed three people in broad daylight. The Volturi, who I found out was an Italian coven in charge of upholding the law, captured him and killed him. I told Alice I was sorry that it had come to this and I shed a few tears for my first love. I felt guilty for a while that he died cause I chose Sam over him, but in reality he abandoned me first and I couldn't let that consume me. If Edward and I were meant to be Sam would have never imprinted on me. I will always hold a place in my heart for Edward as my first love, but that box is closed. I asked Alice to send my condolences to the rest of the family.


	11. Thank you

I just want to thank BriyerRose, love100008, Sensuous Vampire, vikinglass25, Robin D, JommyISthebest, Kathy Hiester, and Skullqueencb for all of the great support and wonderful reviews. I am updating as fast as I am because of all of your support and great reviews. Thank you so much!!


	12. Today is the Day

**Chapter 11**

**Today is the day**

**Sam's POV**

**I woke up and opened my eyes and looked over to see the most beautiful angel ever created. Bella was still sleeping and I was thrilled that she finally moved the last of her stuff from Charlie's over to my place. I know Charlie was not happy about us living together and not being married, but it hurt too much to be away from Bella at night. I know she has been waiting the last three months for me to propose, but I wanted to make sure she was okay after Edward selfishly took his life and I wanted time to plan it so it would be perfect. Tonight I was asking her to marry me. I had talked to Charlie yesterday and he gave me his blessings and that he was glad Bella had such a good man. I am so nervous.**

**I have been working as much as I could and fixing some furniture on the side so I had enough money to buy Bella's ring. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as she is. It was white gold with a marquise diamond and two little sapphires on each side. I hope she likes it as much as I do. Emily has taught me how to make eggplant parmesan and homemade garlic bread. I got a bottle of her favorite sparkling water, which I have to say is very hard to find. I took the day off and cleaned the house and started dinner.**

**I was at a loss as to how to ask Bella to marry me. I didn't want to do the ring in the champagne glass or just get down on one knee and ask her. I wanted it to be SPECIAL. I thought about going back to where I first saw her but I was afraid that would bring back bad memories. So we are eating on the back deck. Emily is coming over to play waitress and she is going to make it look like the restaurant in Port Angeles that I took Bella too on our first date. I know it sounds cheesy but I thought Bella would get a kick out of it. I still don't know how I am gonna propose so I am just gonna wing it I guess.**

**Jake picked Bella up so that I could finish the last touches on dinner and Emily was on her way. Emily made a cheesecake for Bella since it is her favorite dessert and I think I am going to slide the ring over her dessert fork so when she picks it up to take a bite she sees it and then I am going to ask her. I am so cheesy. Jeez **

**Bella walked in the house and came to kiss me hello before going upstairs to change out of her clothes. "Sam, what is all this?"**

"**Just thought I would give you a break from making dinner baby. Did you have a good day?"**

"**Yes I had a good day. I am just glad that I am home with you now. I missed you so much."**

"**I miss you every second we are away from each other honey."**

"**I am going to change. I will be right back."**

**Emily walked into the kitchen once Bella was upstairs and started getting plates ready to serve. I gave her the ring so she could slip it on the dessert fork and she chuckled at how nervous I was. I know that Bella wanted to marry me so I wasn't worried she would say no. I was just at a loss for words. I never proposed to anyone and I just wanted to make it a night to remember. **

**I met Bella at the stairs, kissed her hand and led her to the backyard into the make shift vegetarian restaurant Emily put together. She walked in and her mouth dropped at the site.**

"**Sam, this looks just the restaurant where we had our first date? You did all this?"**

"**Well it was my idea, but Emily and Paul actually made it happen."**

"**It is beautiful."**

**Paul walked up and escorted us to our seats, which of course was the only table in the backyard. We sat down and Bella looked at the menu we made. Well I guess it was more like an informative book since there were no other choices but the eggplant, sparkling water and cheesecake, but she seemed excited about the food. Just then Emily walked out to take our order.**

"**Good Evening Miss Swan. I am here at your service tonight. May I get you a glass of your favorite sparkling water. Sam drove to Port Angeles this morning to make sure you had some with your meal."**

"**Emily, this is so sweet. Thank you for coming over to make dinner. And yes I would love a glass."**

"**Oh honey I am just here serving. Sam made dinner all by himself. Well I did make the cheesecake. I will get your water. Are you both ready to eat?"**

"**Sure Em. Thank you."**

"**Sam. You are so amazing. I cant believe you went all the way to Port Angeles to get that water. That was too much."**

"**Nothing is much for you my beautiful Bella. You deserve the best."**

**Emily brought out our food and to my surprise it actually tasted great considering I cooked it. Bella and I talked the whole time during bites and feeding each other. It was such a great start to the evening. She was glowing. We finished our meal and I moved my chair closer to hers. I wanted to move closer to be near her, but also so I could take the ring off of her fork when Emily brought out the dessert.**

**We talked for a little while longer and Emily asked us if we were ready for cheesecake. My heart suddenly made a diving plunge for my throat and I started to get nervous. I excused myself for a moment to collect my thoughts. Could I really do this? I never get this worked up, but this was Bella. Not just some girl. This was my life out there. My reason for breathing.**

"**Sam, you have to calm down." Emily told me**

"**Em, what if I screw this up? I couldn't take it if she said no."**

"**Now you listen to me Sam Uley. That woman out there loves you. She is your other half and she has already told you she wants to marry you. Take a deep breath and get back out there. I am going to bring the cheesecake out and then slip out the door. Go!" Emily said reassuring me.**

**I got back out to the table and Emily brought out the cheesecake.**

"**Bella have a great night. I will talk to you tomorrow. I am going to go home to Paul."**

"**Emily you don't have to leave. Sit and have some food with us."**

"**Thank you dear, but Paul is waiting for me. Good night."**

"**Night"**

"**Well that was weird Sam. I cant believe Paul passed up the chance to eat food already made."**

"**yeah I don't know honey. Lets eat this delicious cake."**

**Bella lifted the fork to get a piece of cheesecake and saw the ring looking back at her. She gasped and looked right into my eyes. I saw nothing but love in those beautiful brown orbs and knew that this was where we were meant to be.**

"**Sam?"**

**I pushed back my chair, took the ring off her fork and got on one knee beside her. I could see the tears getting ready to fall down her cheeks. I was in awe of this beautiful creature and couldn't wait to make her mine.**

"**Isabella. From the moment I met you I knew I loved you and wanted to be yours forever. You have brought me back to life and have made me a better man. I know we have had a bit of a rocky road getting here, but I couldn't be happier we finally reached our destination. I live for you. Wake up in the morning just to see your angelic face. I want to live by your side forever, raise our children, spoil our grandchildren, and grow old together. Will you marry me?" Now I was crying.**

**Bella looked at me tears steadily streaming down her face. "Sam I want nothing more than to be your wife. Of course I will marry you."**

**I slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her deeply, left the cheesecake on the table and carried her bridal style upstairs and made love to her all night long.**

**The next day she asked me if she could call Alice to help plan the wedding and I told her it was fine. I knew Alice meant my Bella no harm and how much it would mean to both of them to plan the wedding. She asked Emily and Kim to help also and we were set to get married the first week in April. Knowing Alice this was going to be a production and all I could imagine was my angel walking down the aisle to me to spend the rest of forever with. I cant wait.**


	13. A Day with Alice and Esme

Chapter 12

A Day with Alice and Esme

BPOV

Sam was really being great about letting Alice and Esme coming to the wedding. I know it was hard for him to be around them, but he wanted me to be happy. Despite what happened with Edward I will always love the rest of the Cullens. Would I have loved to have them all there? Of course, but Sam was already making a sacrifice and I was not going to get greedy. So today Alice and Esme were coming to get me and we were going shopping for my wedding dress. Emily, Angela and Kim were in my party as well. However, Paul and Jared wouldn't let them go. We are going to pick out the dresses and the girls and I are going to go to Port Angeles next week.

They picked me up at 9am and I told Sam I would be back by 7pm. I kissed him goodbye and got in the car for my day of torture. We are also going to pick out invitations, get a DJ, order flowers, and hire a photographer. I am in hell. I hate shopping and Alice is going to out of her way to torture me cause she knows I hate it. I am so glad Esme is here to keep it at a minimum.

We stopped so I could get breakfast and got to Port Angeles around 11. Our first stop was to get invitations. I asked Sam if he had a preference and he said the only thing he was worried about was the food and the cake. Of all the things that Sam was worried about of course it had to do with food. Sam's job today was to take Jared, Paul, Jake and my dad to get their tuxedos ordered. I am sure you are wondering where we are getting the money to do this wedding. Well as much as I tried to fight Alice and Esme, they would not back down and they are paying for the entire wedding. Alice was trying to talk me into having the wedding at their old house, but Sam and I wanted it in La Push. We did agree to let Alice design Sam's backyard so she would shut up.

We ordered simple invitations and ordered the flowers. I decided I wanted light pink bridesmaid dresses so we ordered white silk flowers with pink accents. They were gorgeous. I didn't care really about the type of music they played but Sam and I agreed we wanted "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden for our wedding song. I wanted "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle for my dad and me, and Sam wanted "A Song for Mama" by Boys II Men for his mother son song. The DJ had all of the songs and then we went wedding dress shopping. This was the part of the day I was dreading. I hated being in and out of dressing rooms. Here goes nothing.

It was three o'clock, we had been to six different stores and we haven't found one thing I would consider wearing. Alice wanted me to be all frilly, but that was not me. I just wanted to have something simple, yet elegant. We walked into Gracie's and I told Alice I was about done and this was the last store. If we didn't find the dress here we would have to go another route. We looked around the store for a few minutes and there was the dress I had been looking for. It was a simple white strapless dress with pearl beads under the breast line.(link for picture on my profile) It was perfect and I knew Sam would love it. We also found the bridesmaid dresses as well. They are light pink with spaghetti straps and the top is beaded. They were really beautiful. Yes we can go home!

It was now five o'clock and we started to head back home. I was so wiped out that I fell asleep on the way. We stopped at Sue's diner on the way home and I picked up dinner for Sam and myself. We were just gonna have burgers tonight. I knew I didn't feel like cooking and after a long day with the boys I doubt Sam would want to cook either. It is funny before me Sam couldn't boil water, but between Emily and I he was willing to learn to take some of the burden off of me during the week when I was at work. He was such an amazing guy. Speaking of which we decided to write our own vows and we were getting married in three weeks so I better get started. My mother and Phil were not going to be able to attend the wedding because of Phil's schedule, but were going to fly to see them after we got married.

I called my mom when I got home to tell her about my day. She asked if I had gotten the package she sent me, but I hadn't seen anything in the mail. Sam must have read my mind cause he came walking in the living room with an envelope from my mother and Phil. She told us to open while we were on the phone with her. She wanted our reaction. Sam opened the envelope and inside was another envelope with two tickets to Jacksonville, where my mom and Phil just moved. We told mom thank you, but she said there should be another envelope inside. Sure enough we pulled out another envelope and inside was a cruise to the Caribbean for Sam and I from Fort Lauderdale.

"MOM! PHIL! HOLY CROW! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" That was all I could get out. I don't think it settled into Sam's brain yet cause he was just standing there holding the envelope with his mouth hanging open. "Hold on a second Mom."

"Sam? Are you okay honey? Say something baby. Sammy?" He reached for the phone and started to talk to my mom.

"Mrs. Dwyer." I could hear my mom telling him to call her Renee. "Renee. This is incredible. Thank you so much. Are you sure there is not a way you can come to the wedding?" Mom told him it was the least they could do since he made me so happy. He was in awe. Phil got on the phone and he told him thank you and also thanked him for the tickets for his birthday. We told mom and Phil goodnight. This was a great day. I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Sam Uley.


	14. And the Hits Just Keep on Coming

Chapter 13

And the hits just keep on coming

SPOV

Things were progressing great for the wedding. Bella and I picked the food we wanted and went wedding cake tasting. That was a good day cause I got to eat all day. I know typical man. What can I say. Tonight we were having a bonfire down at the beach. Angela didn't know the whole pack so she was coming to meet the groomsmen. She was a shy girl so Bella thought it would be nice if she met us all first. Also neither one of us wanted a bachelor or bachelorette party so we were kinda doing it tonight since the wedding was a week away. I hope the guys don't embarrass Bella too much. I love seeing her blush it is a major turn on, but I hate seeing her mad.

Embry was at the house today just hanging around. His mom was never around and all though he gave Bella a hard time he really loved her like a sister. The doorbell rang and I knew Angela was supposed to come over to help Bella with some wedding stuff before the bonfire. I was in the back getting some stuff ready for tonight so I asked Embry to get the door. I heard him say hello when he answered the door and that was all I heard. Ok. What was going on?

I walked out into the living room and Embry was just frozen at the door staring. Angela was shifting around uncomfortably, but was staring into Embry's eyes like she had known him forever.

"Embry. Dude. You ok?" I asked him and he turned around and gestured to Angela to come in. He still hadn't said anything and was just staring at Angela. Shit! He imprinted. "Embry why don't you introduce yourself." Jeez!

"Oh yeah! I am Embry Call. You must be Angela. You are beautiful." All the girls he chased and he was acting like he never talked to a girl before. Well maybe there will be another reason for the bonfire tonight as well. Just then Bella walked in from the backyard and she saw Embry and noticed right away. She smiled at the thought that one of her best friends had found her soul mate, even though it would introduce her to the supernatural. She seemed happy.

She pulled me into the kitchen. "Em imprinted on Angela didn't he?"

"Yes honey. How did you know?"

"He has the same look in his eyes as you do every time you look at me. Angela is a strong girl. Maybe we should tell her now. She is strong, but shy and I am not sure she wants to find out in front of all the pack. Can you talk to Embry?"

"Sure. Embry can you come in here for a second please?" Embry walked in the room and his face sunk to a frown as soon as he left Angela's side. Shit I thought I had it bad with Bella.

"What's up Sam?"

"Well, Bella and I were talking and she knows Angela better than anyone. She thinks you should tell her about us now so that she doesn't get embarrassed in front of the whole pack. Are you ok with that? We will be here with you."

"Sure. Should we take her outside incase she wants proof?"

"Yeah that is a good idea Em. Bells, take Angela to see the backyard. We will be out in a second." The girls got up and walked to the backyard. I hope Angela doesn't run away. Embry and I are a lot alike. I have always wondered if it was my father that donated his sperm for Embry. I say it that way cause that bastard was no father of mine. If I never see him again that would suit me just fine.

We met the girls outside and Embry looked like he was going to throw up. Bella and Angela were sitting at the table. As soon as Embry and I walked out Angela's face brightened up immediately.

"Um Angela, I know we just met and all but I have something I have to tell you. Please hear me out. I swear I am not crazy and Bella knows about this too so she will help you." Embry started telling her.

"Ok." Angela said confused.

"So our tribe has some legends that say that the men turn into wolves to protect our people from the cold ones, or vampires as you would call them. Well they are not just legends they are true. I am a wolf and I protect against vampires." Embry explained. Angela's eyes were hard to read but I could tell she was confused.

"Embry, come on. Bella please tell me you are not in on this charade." Angela almost looked like she was going to cry.

"Ang. It is true. Embry is not making it up. It is kind of cool once you get to used to it. Knowing you will always have a family and protection." Bella told her. I am so glad she felt that way. It wasn't took long ago she didn't want anything to do with me. I loved that woman.

"Bella. Do they have you on some sort of brainwashing drugs? Ok Embry if you are this great wolfy protector then show me the wolf." Angela asked

"Angela are you sure? It can be a little overwhelming. I will show you, just please don't run from me. I couldn't take it if you ran." Embry told her and then ran a little further into the backyard. Angela stood up and watched him go.

"Embry put your clothes back on. Jeez there are others here and I just met you." Angela yelled to him

I explained to her that when we phase we have to take off our clothes so they don't get shredded. She kinda looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sam are you a wolf too?" She asked me. I just shook my head yes and put my arms around Bella. I motioned to where Embry was and he shook his head to signal he was ready.

Angela stared in shock as she watched Embry turn into this gray wolf with dark spots. Her eyes got huge as she tried to take in what she just saw. She walked off the deck and toward Embry. I followed closely and Bella looked really nervous. "He wont hurt her honey I promise."

She walked up to the Embry wolf and just stared. "Embry is that really you? You are beautiful." She asked. She was taking this pretty well so far. Embry shook his head and hung his tongue out to the side as he rolled on his back into a submissive position as to not scare Angela. She leaned down and rubbed his belly as he chuckled and shook his bag leg. What a doofus. I have to say though Bella has never done that to me. Jealous much Sam jeez. Bella has other ways to show you she loves you, and if you start to think about them now Angela and Embry will be left out here alone.

Embry walked back into the forest to phase back while Angela patiently waited for him. He came back out and the shy girl we all knew somehow suddenly became very bold and jumped in Embry's arms and kissed him deeply. That was not the reaction I thought he would get from her, but hey it works. We walked back into the house and Angela sat on Embry's lap.

"Angela there is something else I have to tell you. Us wolves do this thing called imprinting. It is a magical way for us to find our soul mates. The minute we see that person the world stops and any ties the wolf has to his family and friends are severed and then reattached to his imprint like strong cable. Angela, honey I imprinted on you. You are my soul mate. I will love you forever and never leave you. Of course you are able to choose whether you want to me be with me, but it is physically and mentally painful for us to be away from each other." Embry explained to her and at first she looked scared, but after a minute relief washed over her face.

"So you are telling me that we will be together forever? Wow! It explains why I already feel like I have known you forever and why I feel like I love you so much and barely know you. Really? Soul mates?" She asked him.

"Yes my angel. Are you ok with that? I understand if you need some time." Embry told her looking like a sad puppy at the thought that Angela couldn't accept it. She was quiet for a minute.

"No." She said and Embry almost crumbled. "No I don't have a problem with it and I don't need time. I love you Embry and I couldn't imagine a better man to share forever with." With that Embry got off the couch grabbed Angela and kissed her as he swung her around the room. That actually just made things better. Since everyone attending the wedding knew about the wolves I could write the vows I wanted to write for Bella. The bonfire was going to be great tonight. Or so I thought.

Later on that evening we were at the bonfire, talking, drinking, having a great time. Bella and I opened our presents and of course the girls got Bella a piece of lingerie that didn't hold much to the imagination. Did I really have to wait till after the wedding to see that on her. She would look delicious. Down Sam down. It wouldn't be right to leave your own party to take your fiancée. Just then I heard someone call me.

"Where is Sam Uley?" the voice said from the edge of the beach. I looked up and standing there was the man I hated the most in this world. My father. What the fuck is he doing here.

"Joshua what are you doing here?" I asked him

"Don't you call me Joshua boy. I am your father and you will address me as such" the asshole said.

"My father? Are you kidding? If you are my father then where have you been my whole life you asshole. You are nothing to me but a sperm donor. I don't know what you expect to accomplish being here, but I suggest your turn around and leave. No one wants you here."

"Sam. Are you sure no one wants me here? Not even your brother? I am sure he wants me here. Yep that's right. Embry Call is your brother. I came back cause I heard you were getting married and I wanted to meet the leech lover that has you under this spell. Bella it is right? You wanna tell me why you think you are good enough for my son?" Joshua said

The whole pack started to shake. How dare this asshole come here wanting to see who Bella was. He called her a leech lover. Who the hell does he think he is. I am going to rip his head off. Bella put her arm around me and I calmed down almost instantly. I was still angry, but the rest of the pack was able to calm down as well. Then Bella spoke up.

"Joshua. Is that your name? You have a lot of fucking nerve showing up here. You don't know Sam or Embry and I can tell you neither of them want you here. They have been fine without you and both wonderful men no thanks to you. As far as my past, that is none of your concern. Yes I was in love with a vampire, but that was then and again none of your business. Sam imprinted on me and I am in love with him. You have no need to be here to make sure I am ok for the man you call your son." Bella told him. I was so proud of my angel.

"Well, well. The happy couple. I decided Sam and Embry that I wanted to try to be part of your life, but I can see you don't want that. I will go, but Sam I think you are making a huge mistake." Joshua said. Again I was ready to kill him.

"Joshua you are no father to me and I don't need you in my life. Sam has been more of a father to me than you ever could. You are right we don't need you or want you. Bella is a great woman and I wont let you talk about my sister in law that way. Go back to wherever it is you came from and don't return." Embry said.

With that Joshua Uley turned around and walked away. Embry came up to me and just looked at me for a minute. My brother. I always knew it but the confirmation was awesome. "Embry I have always considered you're my brother, and I am not just talking about being my pack brother. I am sorry you had to find out that way and that our so called father is such a douche bag, but I am here for you always."

He stared at me for a few more seconds and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Sam I could care less about our father, I am just glad I finally know who he is and that you are my brother. I love you man." Embry said as he hugged me.

" I love you dude. Now lets forget about that imbecile and party the way we are supposed to." I turned towards Bella, but she wasn't there. Where did she go. I noticed that Angela and Emily were gone too. Where the hell were the girls. The wind blew and I caught her scent down the beach, so I walked down there and I could see Bella crying and the girls trying to comfort her.

Emily came up to me. "She wants to cancel the wedding Sam. She doesn't think she is good enough for you and doesn't want you to waste your life on her. We are trying to talk her out of it, but we have had no luck. We are gonna go back to the bonfire and let you talk. She is a mess right now." Emily warned me

My Bella thinks she is not good enough for me? She wants to call of the wedding. What is she thinking? It is me that is not good enough for her. I cant lose her.

"Bella. Do not let anything my father said to you tear us apart. You are more than good enough for me honey. I love you so much. I cant imagine my life without you. We are getting married in a week baby. Everything is set. I love you."

"Sam please know I love you so much it hurts, but he was right. I am a leech lover and no good for you. You have to tell me those things cause I am your imprint. I'm sorry. I will have my stuff out of your house by tonight." With that she ran off back towards the house and just left me standing on the beach. I dropped to my knees and the guys had to come and carry me back to the house.

There was no sign of Bella at the house anywhere. All her stuff was gone and her engagement was laying on the table. She was gone. How could she do this to me? How could a few words from that asshole make her doubt us. I could stand it. The guys were all there and Jake was on the couch with his hands in head just crying. Charlie came in then and told me that Bella left for Jacksonville without saying goodbye. She was really gone. The pain of her being gone took over and I saw nothing but black. I didn't resurface. Life without Bella meant nothing.


	15. Has She Lost Her Mind

**Chapter 15**

**Has she lost her mind?**

**Jacob POV**

**It has been a month since Bella left. What the hell is she thinking? She knows how much Sam loves her and much it hurts him to be away from her. I have known Isabella Swan my whole life and I have never known her to be this selfish. Charlie was miserable, I was miserable, and Sam was inconsolable. He wasn't eating unless Emily threatened him, he isn't working, he doesn't leave the house. He is dead. The pack was not the same and I had to take over as acting Alpha. I finally couldn't watch Sam like this anymore and decided I was going to go to Jacksonville and bring Bella back home. Even if that meant screaming and kicking.**

**Renee had called when Bella got to Jacksonville and called me every Monday since she has been there. At first Renee was pissed. Bella didn't say anything when she got there. Renee said she just sat in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone. We explained what happened and she asked me tell Sam that she was trying to get through to her thick headed, stubborn daughter. So far no luck. I called Renee and told her I had enough and I was coming there to get her. I wasn't taking no for an answer. I told Sam where I was going and got on a plane that Tuesday.**

**Angela and Embry decided to come with me to try to talk some sense into Bella. I was glad to have the company and the extra reinforcements. We arrived in Jacksonville and Phil picked us up from the airport and brought us to the house. I told them that we would stay in a hotel, but they insisted on us staying with them. Phil paid for our plane tickets and he said that since we were such good friends there was no way we were staying anywhere but their house.**

**We got to the house and Bella was in the backyard just staring into space. It was like going back to the first days of when Edward left again. Bella's body was there, but she was not in there. I knew how stubborn she was and this was going to take a miracle to get her listen to us. I would hate to think how much worse Sam would get if we returned back home without Bella. It scared me to death. We already had the guys watching Sam around the clock to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I walked up to her and she turned around in amazement.**

"**Jacob what are you doing here. Did Sam send you to come get me? It doesn't matter cause I am not going back. I am where I belong and Sam is better off without me." Bella cried**

"**Really Bella. Is that what you think. Do you have any idea how stupid you sound. I love you Bells, but you are being selfish. Look at you! You can even sit up straight. You look like you haven't eaten or slept. If you are feeling this way can you imagine what Sam is going through. Do you even care? What happened to my selfless best friend that care for everyone's feelings. You know damn well you don't belong here. Your home is in La Push with Sam and the rest of us." I was fuming at her. She was really starting to get on my nerves with this whole woe as me shit.**

"**Jake come on. Selfish? I sacrificed my happiness so that Sam didn't have to waste his life with me. He should be happy I spared him. He can find someone who didn't love his natural enemy and ask him to sacrifice his comfort by having them on the reservation. That was selfish, but me leaving him was a gift." She really was losing it.**

"**ISABELLA! YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM SICK OF THIS SHIT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS HAS DONE TO SAM? HE IS DEAD INSIDE WITHOUT YOU. HE IS NOT EATING, HE DOES NOTHING BUT SIT IN HIS ROOM AND CLUTCHES HIS CHEST. HE CRIES! CRIES! YOU KNOW HOW GUARDED SAM IS WITH HIS FEELINGS. EMILY HAS TO THREATEN HIM TO EAT. WE HAVE TO WATCH HIM TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T KILL HIMSELF. YOU KNOW HE TRIED TO END HIS LIFE THE DAY YOU LEFT. ALICE CAME AS SOON AS SHE HEARD YOU LEFT AND HE ASKED HER TO BITE HIM KNOWING THAT THE VENOM WOULD KILL HIM! IS THAT THE HAPPINESS AND RELIEF YOU WANT FOR HIM? I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD BE SO MAD AT YOU! AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER? HE IS NOT THE SAME EITHER." I could feel myself starting to lose it. I had to get away from her or I was gonna phase. She touched my arm and I just looked at her. "What Bella? You gonna try to get with me again now? I told you. I wont do it. I respect Sam too much."**

"**No Jake. That is not what I was doing. I could see you were going to phase and I just wanted to calm you down. Sam really wanted Alice to bite him? What was he thinking? He has to eat." She was really confusing me.**

"**Bella he was thinking that life without you was no life at all. He doesn't want to live if you are not around. He loves you. He explained the imprint just points him in the right direction. What else does he have to do to prove he loves you Bella. Honestly I don't know who you are right now. Angela and Embry are here and they want to see you. I am going upstairs to lay down. I cant take this anymore. This is the only time I will come here to try to get you to come back. If you don't come back with me you can consider our friendship over. I will not sit back and watch you destroy Sam. He is too good of a man, but you do deserve him. You are meant for him. Just think about that. I am leaving the day after tomorrow. With or without you. I was going to take you back whether you wanted to go or not, but I am not going to do that now. Even if you being back helps Sam. If you are not coming back to be with him then it doesn't make any sense for you to come back." I walked back in the house and let Angela and Embry go talk to her I was done. **

**BPOV**

I cant believe Jake, Angela and Embry came all the way here. I knew deep in my heart how much I loved Sam, I just….I don't know. Why was I being so stubborn. I knew we were meant for each other. I can feel the pain from not being close to him. I have never seen Jake that mad. Angela and Embry came out then and I dreaded to hear what Embry was going to say. I was hurting his brother and Angela would be mad that it was hurting Embry. I knew what I had to. I just hope it wasn't too late.

"Bella?" Embry called to me

"Yes Em I am here."

"Do not call me that Bella. That is reserved for friends and family. How could you do this to my brother? Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me to watch him self destruct. He will forgive you if you go back. He needs you. I will forgive you in time if you go back, but you have to understand one thing. The pack is not the same. We are all broken without Sam. So if you decide to do the right thing and come back, understand we may not all be so glad to see you. In time once the pack realizes Sam is ok, they will all forgive you. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I love you Bella, but you are breaking apart my family. Please come home. And I am sorry about what I said. You are still family."

Wow I don't think I have ever heard Embry talk so much. He was right. I couldn't expect forgiveness. I would be lucky if Sam took me back. I had already decided I was going back to try to make this work with Sam. I couldn't stand to be away any longer. "Embry is it alright if I call him? Do you think he would want to talk to me?"

"Bella" Angela said. "I am not going to say anything cause I think you already got an earful from Embry and Jake. You are my best friend and I love you and I think Sam needs to hear your voice. However, if you are not planning on going back then do not call him. It will just give him false hope and kill his spirit again."

"I know Ang. I am coming home with you guys. I am still not convinced that I am right for Sam, but I love him and I cant stand to be away from him.

**SPOV**

I was laying in bed when my phone rang. I wasn't gonna answer it but I knew it could be Jake. I hoped this worked. I need Bella. The pack as already told me that if she comes back they will not give her any grief. They are not happy with her, but it will be hard enough for us to get back on track and they know that making her feel worse wont help.

I picked up the phone without looking knowing it would be Jake when I heard the most beautiful sound.

"Sammy?" the angel spoke "Sam. Its Bella." Did she really think I wouldn't know her voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Bella" I sighed. I wanted to so badly to sound indifferent, but I knew I couldn't. "How are you Bella? Did Jake make it there ok? Did something happen is that why you are calling? Don't get me wrong it is great hearing your voice. I just want to make sure Jake, my brother, and Angela are ok."

"They are fine Sam."

"Oh ok. What can I do for you? Is there something you left behind that you need me to send to you?"

"No Sam. I….I want to come home. I miss you terribly. I am so sorry. I was wrong and I never should have left. Please say you can forgive me Sam and that we can get back to the way we used to be. Jake said he is leaving the day after tomorrow and I am coming with him."

"Bella I know Jake is telling you how bad off I am. Please do not come home just cause you feel guilty."

"Of course I feel guilty, but that is not why I am coming. I belong with you Sam. You are my home. I want to be with you. I want to marry you, have your babies. I understand that you don't believe me and I swear I will prove to you that I want and need you in my life. Please let me come home."

"Bella you don't have to ask me for my permission to come back here. I really want to believe you. I really do and I guess if you really mean it time will tell. You have to know though, you left me broken. I hate to bring this up, but I felt the same way you did when Edward left. I need you like I need air to breathe. You are it for me, but if you are not sure then do not come back to me. I cant take it if you leave again. I love you Bella and I want you to be my wife, but I am not marrying you right away. We are gonna wait. Alice put everything on hold, so if the time comes when I feel we are ready it is all there for us. Don't think I don't want you I do. I just cant do this again. And I think for the time being it is best if you move back in with your dad."

"Sam I will do whatever you want. I just want you. Nothing else matters but you. I love you"

"I love you too and I will see you the day after tomorrow. Good night Bella."

"Good night Sam.

YES!! She is coming home. I would marry her tomorrow, but my brain is telling my heart to wait. She is going to have to earn my trust back. I want her to stay with me, but I just cant jump in with two feet this time. I am gonna wade in the water and drift out deeper when I feel I am ready.

"Bella is coming home!" I screamed running out of my room.

"Well I am glad that she came to her senses Sam, but I don't think I can talk to her right away." Emily just totally took me back with that statement. Emily was always the forgiving one and I guess she could see that in my face. "Sam I will come around, but after seeing what she did to you, I just cant forget that."

"I know Emily. Thank you for taking care of me when I couldn't take care of myself. You are truly a good friend."

Most of the pack felt the same way that Emily did but again they promised they would not make Bella feel unwelcome. I cant wait to see my angel.

**BPOV**

My dad was at the airport waiting for us. I didn't see Sam though. I thought he wanted me here.

"Sam will see you later Bella. He didn't want to over crowd you and he wanted to make sure you got settled." My dad told me. The hurt in my dad's eyes was too much to take. I cant believe I hurt my dad like this.

" Dad I am sorry. I know I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can. You are my daughter Bella. I love you honey. Lets go home."

"ok."

Jake had his car here so he didn't need us to give him a ride. He waved goodbye to me and he, Angela and Embry were gone into the crowd on the way back to the reservation. I called Sam to tell him we had arrived safely and asked him when I would see him. He said he would be over later.

We got to my dad's house and I got my stuff unpacked. I felt so out of place. About an hour later Sam was at the front door. Coincidentally Charlie had to all of the sudden go to work. Right. I was grateful for the alone time with Sam though. He didn't look the same. He looked tired and so thin. I did this to him. What did I do to my poor Sammy. He came to me and just stared at me like he couldn't believe I was really standing there. I leaned in to kiss him and he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my cheek. I really did hurt him. Sam stayed for few hours and we just sat there. I didn't know what to say. We just cuddled. He kissed my lips a few times, but no where near as passionately as he had in the past. I would change this. He would trust me again. Sam left and said he would come pick me up tomorrow and take me to his house for a few hours. I cant wait.


	16. Learning to Live Again

_I am going to try to finish the story before the weekend. I start school next week and then I am going on vacation so I know I wouldn't be able to finish then. I will be working on a new story though when I get back about Jared and Bella. Thanks again for all the great reviews!!_

Chapter 16

Learning to Live Again

SPOV

The last few months have been trying. Bella and I were getting to know each other again. I didn't see her everyday. It is not that I didn't want to, I just needed to put some space between us incase she decided to leave again. We kissed, but I didn't let it go too much further. I knew she was getting frustrated with me pushing her away, but I was guarding my heart. I was starting to trust her again and we were doing pretty well though.

The pack welcomed her back, but she could tell it was not the same. She understood why they felt the way they did. Even Jake wasn't as close to her as he was. He was hurt by her leaving also. As jealous as I was of him when I first imprinted on Bella because of his relationship with her, I never felt closer. He saved me. If he hadn't gone to bring Bella back I don't know what she would have found if she decided to come back on her own.

After another few months I accepted that Bella was here to stay. She did everything she could to prove to me she would never leave again. She told me she loved me all the time, that I was her life, that she was sorry for all the pain she caused. I knew she was ready to get back to the way we were before she left and I was ready too. I talked to Embry this morning and told him of my plan.

"I am going to ask Bella to move back in again today. Thank you again Em for going to get her with Jake. I can never express how much it means to me."

"Sam are you sure you are ready. I admit Bella seems better than she has ever been, but I still don't want to see you hurt again."

"I am sure Em. I think she knows what it did to me. It hurt her too she was just too stubborn to realize it. Do you think the pack will ever treat her the same again?"

"Yes Sam. We talked yesterday and if you are willing to let her totally back in your life we will also."

"Thank you Embry. I am glad you are my brother."

"Me too Sam. Angela is waiting for me. I will see you later. Are you bringing Bella to Emily's tonight for dinner. She said it was fine this morning if you wanted to."

"I will ask her. See you later man."

I called Bella to see if she had plans today. She said she wasn't doing anything and really wanted to see me. I told her I would be there in an hour. I was kinda nervous again about asking her to move in with me. We lived together before of course, but I was still nervous she would say she wasn't ready. I already talked to Charlie and he was happy about it. I guess I never realized how hurt he was too when Bella left. It was hard on him too.

I got to Bella's and told her to pack an overnight bag. She said she would go to Emily's even though she was a little hesitant. She seemed kinda confused about the overnight bag and I told her we would be there late so she could stay with me if she wanted. She packed a few things and we headed back to my house. I was gonna ask her tonight about moving back in.

We got to my house and Jake was waiting there. I knew he wanted to talk to Bella, so I took Bella's bag and walked into the house. I could hear them through the door thanks to my wolf senses and promised myself I wouldn't go out there unless Jake got too heated talking to her. I knew how close he came to phasing when he went to go get her and I didn't want her to be hurt. I was still gonna listen though. What can I say I was curious.

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

"Fine Jake. How about you?"

"Better now that you are back and Sam is doing better. He really loves you."

"I know. I love him with everything I have too and I regret leaving him. It made me realize how important he is to me and that neither of us can live without the other."

"Good. I am sorry I was so hard on you when I came to Jacksonville, but I had to make you see what this was doing to Sam. How much we wanted you back here."

"Thanks. I am not sure the rest of the pack feels that way. I don't expect them too. I understand."

"Bella give it time. They will come around. Now how about those stupid things you were saying about not being good enough?"

"Oh Jake. I know Sam and I are meant to be. I know that nature wouldn't put us together if we weren't good for each other."

"Good! Don't ever let me hear you say that you are not good enough again. I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake. It is cold come on lets go inside."

"You go Bells. I just came to talk to you. I will see you later at Emily's."

I had to get away from the door. She was coming back in and I didn't want her to know I was listening. I needed to hear what that. I wasn't so unsure about asking her to move back in now. I knew it was right. I was even almost ready to ask her to marry me again. She came back and we watched a few movies and cuddled before we went to Emily's. When we got up to leave I grabbed her by her tiny little waist and kissed her. I guess she thought I was gonna pull away again and was very surprised when I deepened the kiss. I moved down to her neck and let my hand slide up her shirt. I forgot how good she felt. I wanted to make love to her right this instant, but I wanted to wait till tonight and we did have somewhere to be. I broke the kiss and smiled at her. We were there. Finally!!

It was kinda of awkward at Emily's at first. They saw how happy I was and they started to come around. Emily pulled her in the kitchen and I was kinda afraid of what she was gonna say to her, but Bella came out smiling so I felt better. Eventually she was passed around to everyone and they all hugged her. This day was getting better and better. We stayed for another hour and then left to go back to my place.

Bella seemed to notice that I had something on my mind and she looked a little concerned. She didn't anything and I would talk to her when we got home. I was so happy that the pack had forgiven her and that she had a chance to talk to Jake. I knew she missed him too. We walked in the house and she hung up her coat. She got a soda and sat on the couch. She still looked like she was worried about what I was thinking. I guess I will let her off the hook.

"Honey. I want to ask you something."

"Ok Sam."

"I think we have made some great progress since you came home. I love you so much and I know you love me. I really want you to move back in. This is your home. You belong here with me. Will you move back in?"

"Sam. Yes. I have wanted this since I came back. I cant stand not being with you at night."

"Good we will go to Charlie's tomorrow and get your stuff ok?"

"OK." Well that was easy. Now was my chance to show her how I really feel. I missed being so close to her. It was impossible for me to push her away, but I needed to make sure we were both ready. Tonight I was.

****LEMON****

She was sitting on the couch next to me and I turned her to face me. I kissed her gently at first, but my need for made me kiss her more passionately. I picked her up and set her down so that she was straddling me. She lifted her head to give me access to her neck and kiss every square inch. I moved to her collarbone and slowly inched my hand up the back of her shirt. Her creamy skin felt incredible. I needed more. She groaned in my mouth. I lifted her shirt off and pulled back to look at the beauty in front of me. Her black lacy barely showed her nipples and I had to see her bare breasts. I unhooked her bra and threw across the room. I rubbed my thumbs across her nipples and she shuddered under me. I was glad to see I had the same affect on her.

I took off my shirt so that our chests could be bare against each other. I kissed her neck again and moved back down to her breasts. They were beautiful. I took her left nipple and sucked and licked it till she moaned and threw her head back. I paid a fair amount attention to that nipple and then moved the other one as I picked her up and carried her up to our room. She started kissing me and darted her tongue in my mouth. She tasted incredible. She moved to my neck and then my chest as I opened our door and laid her down on the bed. She groaned a little when I grinded myself against her. I don't know but she managed to turn us around so that she was on top of me again. She started to kiss my chest again and moved her hand down so that it was rubbing against my cock. "Bella. Mmmmmm."

She unbuttoned my pants and I tried to sit up to stop her. I didn't want her to feel like she had to do this. "Bella honey you don't have to do that."

"Don't you want me to Sam?" Was she kidding of course I did. How could I forget how good her hot little mouth felt on my cock.

"Of course I do honey, but I don't want you to feel you have to."

"I don't feel I have to, I want to." That was all I needed to hear. I laid back down and allowed her to have her way. I sat up enough for her to get my pants and boxers off. She started stroking my cock and it felt so good I didn't know how long I could take it without throwing her over and taking her, but I wanted this to be special. She moved down my body and put her hot mouth over my cock. "OH BELLA! DON'T STOP HONEY!" She continued to suck me and pump my cock. If she kept this up I was gonna cum in no time. "Honey stop. I'm gonna cum." She didn't listen and kept sucking my cock until I felt my release starting. I know she could feel it too and she started sucking harder. "HOLY SHIT! BELLLLAAAAAAAA! UGH! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" I shot my seed down her throat and licked me clean. That was hot!

I flipped her over and kissed her till she broke away to breathe. I kissed down her neck to her nipples and slid my hand down her pants to my favorite spot on her body. She moaned so loud when I touched her clit that I was sure they heard her in Forks, but that was ok cause it was me making her feel that way. I rubbed her clit some more till she was convulsing under me. I stopped and kissed my way down to her the waistband of her pants. I unbuttoned them and slipped them over her hips. "Beautiful" I whispered. "I missed this baby. I cant wait to taste you." That made her moan and again and buck her hips under me. I kissed down her right leg and up to her thigh. I brushed my tongue against her core and then kissed down her left leg and back up to her thigh.

I spread the lips of her pussy and pressed my tongue to her clit. She tasted so good. I lapped up all the juices I possibly could and moved my tongue up and down her core as she moaned uncontrollably. "Bella you taste so good. Mmmmmm. So good!" She bucked her hips again and held her there and pressed my tongue against her clit sucking and licking as much as I could. I let her down on the bed again, spreading her legs giving me complete access to her pussy and flattened my tongue so I could lick her from bottom to top. I was happy with the moan I got from her. She grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face deeper into her. I was glad to comply and flicked her clit more till she started shaking. "Sam! Sam! I'm gonna cum Sam! OH SAMMY!" I pressed hard against her clit and sucked until she released her sweetness. I licked her clean like she did to me as she twisted under me from her clit being so sensitive. YUM!

I slid back up her body and kissed her, letting her taste herself. I positioned myself at her entrance and knew this was gonna hurt her some since we hadn't had sex for a while. She scrunched her face a little and I entered her cause her pain. I felt bad, but at least it was as bad as when I took her virginity. I started pumping in and out of her with so much force I was sure she was gonna tell me stop. She didn't and arched her back as she came. She was so beautiful. I wanted to mark her. I wonder if she would let me. I stopped for a second and she looked at me kinda strange.

"Sam what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Bella do you know what marking is?"

"Um. You are not peeing on me Sam. I am not into the whole golden shower thing."

"Bella! I would never pee on you. That is gross. What I mean is that when we imprint, to make things official we bite our mate while having sex. It means that you could only have my children and would me tied to me forever. We have to do it doggy style. No pun intended."

"Sam I am already yours forever and I have no problem with having you mark me to show everyone that I am yours."

I didn't need anymore encouragement. I flipped her over on all fours and entered her hard. She yelped at first and I rubbed her clit to relieve some of the pain. She liked it so I continued rubbing her clit while I continued to slam into her from behind.

"Oh Sam! Deeper! Harder baby! I need more of your cock. Please!'

I grabbed her by her waist and slammed into her as hard as I could. I was so afraid I was going to break her. But she just continued to moan and beg for more.

"Sam I am gonna cum. Cum with me baby. Mark me! Make me yours!" Holy shit! That was more than I could ever ask for. I grabbed her waist with one hand as tight as I could without hurting her and brushed her hair away from the back of her neck with my other hand. I could feel myself getting close and I knew I was gonna cum harder than I ever had. I kissed the back of her neck. I knew this was gonna hurt her, but I needed it. As I started to cum I placed my mouth over the back of her neck and bit her until I tasted blood. It was not a big bite mark but big enough that it would be seen if she wore her hair up. She screamed as she came with me and also from the pain in her neck from the bite. I licked the wound to heal it. We can heal with our saliva. She was still panting and turned her head to look at me. "Sam that was amazing. Thank you so much."

"Bella it wasn't as if it was a chore to make you feel that way. I love to make you cum."

"I feel the same way. I meant thank you for making me yours officially. It hurt but it was so worth it."

"I am sorry I hurt you honey, but ecstatic that you are mine."

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too my beautiful Bella. Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

We cuddled and were both asleep in a matter of minutes. All was right with the world again.


	17. This Is How It Should Be

**Chapter 17**

**This is how it should be**

**SPOV**

**Bella has been living with me again for the past four months. It has been pure bliss. She was able to get her job back at the hospital and I could tell she was truly happy. The pack had accepted her back completely and was very surprised and some jealous that she let me mark her. I couldn't be happier. Bella was mine and I was ready to ask her to be my wife again.**

**Saturday came around and it was a nice sunny day surprisingly. **

"**Hey Bells. You wanna go for a hike today? It is nice outside and we haven't done anything with just us for a while?"**

"**Sure Sammy. Give me 15 minutes and I will be ready. Bring a blanket and I will make a quick basket and we can have a picnic."**

**That was a perfect idea. My Bella had just given me the idea of how to propose to her again without even knowing it. I put the ring in my pocket, grabbed the picnic basket out of the pantry and grabbed a blanket. Bella came down the stairs, breathtaking as always and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. She packed four sandwiches for me and one for her, some strawberries, and some bottles of water. We got the basket and drove to the beginning of the trail that led to my favorite thinking place. **

**The hike took us about an hour. It normally takes me about 15 minutes, but I forget sometimes that Bella is not as fast as I am and that she is a bit clumsy and falls quite a bit. I guess it was a good thing I remembered the first aid kit cause she cut herself on some branches right before we got to my little clearing. **

"**Sam this is beautiful. So peaceful."**

"**I like it. I used to come here a lot to think when I first phased. It got me away from all the craziness for a little while. Now this is our special place to come to when we need some us time."**

"**It just perfect."**

**We laid down the blanket and set the basket down and just sat there laying in each other's arms for a while. My stomach started to rumble and Bella got the sandwiches ready. We ate in a very comfortable silence and enjoyed each other's company. She ate some of the strawberries and I think she was trying to kill me The way her mouth wrapped around them made my gulp. I could make love to her right here, but I didn't know if anyone else knew about this spot and I didn't want her to embarrassed. I put the thought aside and grabbed her waist to lay with me again.**

**We laid there for hours. We must have fallen asleep cause when we woke the sky was dark and the starts were shining perfectly. The moon was so bright. I couldn't have planned this better if I tried. Bella was had her head against my shoulder humming some song I have never heard before. She was a goddess.**

"**Um…Bella. I want to ask you something."**

"**Ok Sammy. Whatever it is I am sure it is ok. Why are you so nervous?"**

**I was nervous. I knew how strong we were together but what if she decided she liked the way things were and didn't want to marry me. Well I will never find out if I don't ask.**

"**Bella. I love you-"**

"**I love you too Sammy."**

"**Honey please let me get this out. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I know we have had our ups and downs, but I think they have made us stronger. You are my soul. I guess what I am asking is will you marry me? I know that you may like things the way they are now, but I would love it if you would take the ring I bought you and wear it again and be my wife."**

**At first she didn't say anything I figured it was too soon or that she was content with our living situation, but then before I knew it she was straddling me and kissing me all over my face. "Yes Sam. I will marry you. I love you too and you are the only person that can see into my soul. Being Mrs. Sam Uley would bring me nothing but happiness."**

"**Thank you Bella. Thank you."**

"**Sam don't thank me. Thank you for have the faith in me to give me another chance. I promise I will never leave you again."**

**I kissed her lips and decided to go against my whole what if someone comes around excuse and we made love on the blanket and slept there the whole night, cuddled in each others arms.**

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want to draw out Sam asking Bella to marry him again. The wedding chapter will be much better and there will be one more lemon. Thank you again for all the continued support. ~Lauren**_


	18. A Wedding Day Surprise

Chapter 18

A Wedding Day Surprise

BPOV

Today was the day. I cant wait to walk down the aisle and marry Sam. He is the man of my dreams and then some. It took me a long time and some stupid mistakes to get where I am today, but it was worth the journey. Sam is perfection. The wedding was not hard to throw together since we already had all the arrangements taken care of from our previous wedding date. Plus Alice and Esme throwing money around helped to make sure things got done on time.

The gazebo was sitting in the back yard waiting for us to walk into it and I was just rolling out of bed. Jake and Paul made Sam spend the night at their house so he wasn't tempted to see me today. Emily and Alice knocked on the door just as I was running to the bathroom the throw up. Damn these nerves.

I was pleasantly surprised last week when Kim and Emily said they would help me get ready even though Alice and Esme would be there. Emily, Kim and I have gotten very close. Alice will always be like a sister to me, it is just easier with Em and Kim cause we have so much in common. It helps to have someone to rely on when your werewolf fiancee or husband has to run out the door to chase a stray vampire. I was worried about how they were going to treat me when I got back. They were upset of course, but in a matter of days we had our old relationship back.

"Bella? Are you ok honey?" Emily called from my bedroom.

"I don't know Em. I have been throwing up the last two days. I think it is just nerves though."

"The last two days Bells? Have you been tired?" Emily asked me. Where was she going with this?

"Extremely. It seems like I cant get enough sleep. Maybe I have some kind of weird virus."

"Bella, when was your last period?" Kim asked me.

"I don't know. With all the wedding stuff I haven't kept track. Why?"

"Bella. You are a smart girl think about it." Alice and Esme chimed in.

What the hell? Then it hit me. Holy crow. No there is no way I could be pregnant. Sam and I always use protection. Except for that day in the clearing. That was about a month ago. Next thing I knew I was in the bathroom again on the floor hugging the toilet.

"Alice could you run to the store and get a pregnancy test please?" Emily asked. "I will try to get Bella off the floor and start getting her dressed."

"Sure! I will be back in a flash." Alice said.

Esme ran downstairs to get some crackers and ginger ale and before I knew it Alice was back in the bedroom with three different pregnancy tests.

"Alice come on three?" I asked her.

"Doesn't hurt to be sure." She winked at me.

I took the tests and closed the bathroom door. I used each stick and handed them to Alice to put on my dresser for the three minutes the tests needed to register and brushed my teeth and jumped in the shower. I felt a little better after the crackers, but I still felt kinda off. Three minutes later the tests were ready. I was pregnant! Sam is gonna have a coronary. I immediately started crying.

"Bella honey what is the matter?" Kim asked.

"It is a mixture of things. I am really happy, but really scared of Sam is going to think. I mean we are just starting out. What if he doesn't want the baby? What if decides he doesn't want to marry me and I have to raise the baby alone? What if…"

Kim cut me off, "Bella stop! This is wonderful news and Sam will be ecstatic. He will certainly want the baby. I don't think you should tell him till after the wedding, but I am sure he wont leave you. At least we all have one more thing in common." She giggled.

"What?"

"Kim and I are both pregnant. We just haven't told anyone yet. Besides Paul and Jared you are the first to know." Emily stated.

"You. We. Oh my!" That was all I could get out of my mouth. Pregnant. Should I tell Sam now or wait till after the wedding? I don't believe in all that traditional crap about the bride shouldn't see the groom. He has to know. I have to tell him.

"Girls. Get Sam please. He has to know."

"Bella what about him seeing you it is bad luck." Alice asked.

"Alice please. We have been through so much I don't think there is anything that can ruin this day or the rest of our lives. I really need to tell him."

"Ok Bella" Alice said hesitantly.

Emily took out her phone and dialed Paul's number. "Paul, honey I need Sam to come to the house. No everything is fine, just some unexpected news. I cant tell you honey it is not my news to tell. Paul just send him over. I love you too. Bye"

"Em you could have told him."

"Are you crazy? No way. Sam needs to be the first to know before the guys know. Paul would have been crazy mad if I told any of the guys before he found out. Sam will be here in a second and after you talk we will come back and get you ready for this wedding." Emily said as the girls walked out the door.

I hope there will still be a wedding for me to get ready for after I tell Sam. Just then the door opened and Sam came rushing through the door.

"Bella? What's wrong honey? What is it?" He was kneeling in front of me concern written all over his face.

"Sam. I hope after I tell you this you still want me."

"Bella of course I will don't be silly. It cant be that bad."

"Um…I know we talked about having a family. Well that family is going to be here a little sooner than we expected."

He sat there for a minute with a blank expression on his face. I am not sure it sunk in, but then his eyes went from shocked, to worried, back to shock, and then total love and happiness.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. It was a realization.

"Yes Sam. I understand if you don't want me anymore. I promise I wont bother you and I will raise the baby myself. I know this isn't what you wanted."

All of the sudden the happiness in his eyes turned to anger. Here it comes. My dreams crushed and my Sam leaving me.

"Bella! Do you honestly believe that I would really leave you cause you were pregnant? Do you not know me at all?"

"Sam. I don't want you to think I planned this to trap you. Of course I know you. I just know we weren't planning this so soon."

"So what Bells. So what if we weren't planning this. You haven't married me yet and you just made me the happiest man alive. We are having a baby. You could never trap me. I am yours whether you like it or not. Oh wow! We are having a baby. Oh Wow!" He just sat there in awe. Cheesy grin on his face and all. Then he jumped up.

"Bella should we postpone the wedding. Are you ok? Can I get you something. Here put your feet up. Have you been sick? Should I carry you to the bathroom?"

"Sam. Sam, breathe. We are not postponing the wedding. I have waiting for this day forever. I am fine. I have been nauseous and throwing up a little but I am fine and I don't need to put my feet up honey. I have to get dressed for a wedding. Now go back to Paul's and get dressed and meet me at the altar. I love you Sammy."

"Oh I love you too my sweet Bella. WOOHOO! WOOHOO!"

He practically ran down the stairs and almost went through the door he was so excited. I had to laugh. He was a little kid the toy store for the first time. Of course everyone would know when that I was pregnant before I walked down the aisle. Oh I need to tell my dad.

"Daddy!" I called him on the phone. "Daddy I don't want to do this on the phone, but I wanted you to know first. Daddy, I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT! BELLA! WOW! I AM GONNA BE A GRANDPA! WOW! Does your mother know?"

"No daddy. I wanted to tell you before Sam told you. I figured it would be better coming from me. I know we didn't plan this dad and I hope you aren't mad but Sam is ok with this and so am I."

"Baby I am not mad. You and Sam know what is best for you."

"Ok Daddy, well the girls are back and I guess I need to get ready. I love you see you in a few!"

With that the girls came busting in the door cheering and smiling and it was great. Before I knew it there was not one inch of me that wasn't having something done to it. My toes, my fingernails, my hair, my make up. I was ready. In the next few hours I would be Mrs. Samuel Uley.


	19. Dum Dum Dum DUm

**Chapter 18**

**Dum Dum Dum Dum**

**SPOV**

**WOW! A baby. That was all I could think about when I was putting on my tuxedo. I thought about telling the guys but I was gonna wait till I did my toast to Bella at the reception to make it known to everyone. They had to know something was up though cause I was cheesing from ear to ear. I cant believe Bella thought this would affect how I felt. This is a blessing!**

**Charlie came running in the room and grabbed me and led me outside. Oh Shit! He knew and now he was gonna kill me. We went where no one could hear us and he looked pissed.**

"**Sam! Bella tells me she is pregnant." He stood there for a second, looking like he was trying to figure out what to say next. "Congratulations son! This is wonderful. I am gonna be a grandpa!" Wow I was not expecting that. I was more expecting. I am gonna cut off your fucking balls for deflowering me daughter. **

"**Thank you Charlie. I couldn't be happier. I get the best two things in one day. Bella as my wife and the news that I am gonna be daddy." Daddy. Someone was going to call me daddy. I swore from that second that this child would not want for anything. I would be nothing like my father.**

"**Alright Son. Go stand near the Old Quil. It is almost time."**

**He left to go meet Bella to walk her down the aisle. Old Quil was one of the tribal elders. Even though Bella wasn't **_**Quileute**_**the elders agreed that it would be ok to have Old Quil, who was also an elder perform the ceremony. Everyone else was either a pack member or an imprint. This was the other great part. I could say my vows without having to beat around the bush.**

**Paul and Jared met me outside and we walked to the gazebo to stand next to the Old Quil. Paul had the rings. He showed me he had them when we were getting closer cause I think he could tell I was about to freak out. I took my place and waited for my angel. The music started and I was ready!**

**We didn't want traditional wedding music so "From This Moment" by Shania Twain began playing and Alice walked down the aisle. Even though she was a vampire, I had to admit she wasn't that bad. Even Esme had been wonderful. Next Emily walked down and Paul was beaming. Angela was next. She wasn't able to help with Bella getting ready cause her mom had become ill and she had to help her this morning. She got here just in time and I thought Embry was going to bust a seem he was looking at her with so much pride. Kim came next and Jared was smiles from ear to ears. It was so great. We all had our imprints. **

**The music changed to "I Finally Found Someone" by Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams and there she was. My reason for breathing. My life. Everyone stood up and Charlie and Bella made their way down the aisle. I was mighty alpha but at that moment I didn't care what everyone thought. I saw my angel and the tears flowed from my eyes. She looked at me and our eyes locked. I could tell she had tears falling as well. Charlie kissed her and put her hands in mine as we turned to the minister to start the ceremony.**

"**My fellow friends we are here today to witness a very happy occasion. Today our alpha Sam Uley will marry his imprint Isabella Swan. We all know how strong the imprint bond is and our blessings are with the happy couple. Sam and Bella have written their own vows, so please listen as they declare their love for each other. Bella…."**

"**Sam. My sweet dear Sam. We are finally here. We faced some obstacles to get here. Some of them were not our fault and some of them were because of my insecurities. Those insecurities are gone now. When I look into your eyes Sam I can see your soul. The one thing I see there is how my soul is matched with yours. The love I see in your eyes amazes me every second. I know as we all do that I gave you a hard time when you first imprinted on me. It was a hard time for me, but Sam you were always there, even if I didn't know it. You are my rock. My knight in shining armor. You brought be back to life. You believed in me when I didn't. Sam you saved me. You are my life Sammy. I love with you all that I have."**

"**Bella. My angel. That day in the forest when I found you cold and lifeless on the ground was the day my life changed for the better. You were a difficult one though baby. I wanted to fix you, love you, be whatever you needed me to be. I know you say I saved you, but Bella you saved me that day too. You are the sun in my sky, the air I breathe. I was the hard nosed all mighty Alpha and you showed me I could be a great leader and still have compassion. That even though I was a man, crying was ok. You make me a better man every second I am with you. The first time I looked into my eyes I knew I found the keeper of my heart forever. You are my soul, my lover, my best friend. I started my life the day I saw you and I happier than I ever could be knowing I get to share the rest of that life with you. Thank you for loving me Bella. I love you with my whole being."**

**By the end of our vows I don't think either one of us could see in front of us with the tears that were coming down our eyes. I took my thumbs and brushed Bella's tears away as she did with mine as well. Paul and Jared were even tearing up and I didn't have to look at the girls to know they would be crying.**

"**Those were beautiful. Thank you. Isabella Marie Swan do you take Samuel Levi Uley to be your husband. To live your life with no matter what that life may bring?"**

"**I do" Bella said with a smile on her face.**

"**Samuel Levi Uley, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife. To live your life with no matter what that life may bring?"**

"**I do" I said with booming enthusiasm.**

"**With Bella and Sam declaring their love for each other before all of us it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce them husband and wife. Sam you may kiss your bride."**

**I placed my hands on each side of Bella's face and kissed her softly and sweetly. I was about to bust with happiness. I finally had my Bella.**

**We went to go some pictures done while the girls set up the tables with Paul and Jared and got the food and the cake. What I didn't know is that on top of the cake instead of a bride and groom was a girl and a wolf. Too funny.**

**We walked in and took our seats and invited everyone to start eating. Jared made his speech and made Bella blush a few times. She didn't seem to mind though. Then it was my turn.**

"**Bella, I know we declared our love for each other already, but I just wanted to say in front of all our family and friends how glad I am that you are my wife and that you are carrying my child. I love you both so much!"**

**The whole crowd gasped. "Oh yeah everyone. Bella is pregnant." I announced and everyone cheered. Jared and Paul about knocked me down and Jake hugged Bella fiercely. Jake came up to me and shook my hand and hugged me. I knew it was hard for him to watch Bella marry me when he still loved her so much, but he was great about it and I know he will find his imprint one day. Angela, Quil and Embry all congratulated us and they started playing our wedding song.**

**We danced the night away and went upstairs to pack. We were leaving for Jacksonville in the morning and then going on our honeymoon cruise. My life was amazing. It couldn't be better!**


	20. The Honeymoon

Chapter 19

The Honeymoon

BPOV

The time we spent at my mom's was great. They really got to know Sam and they absolutely love him. He is so sweet. I cant believe he is mine. The last couple of days have been a little hard cause I have been sick and throwing up. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day. My mom was not too thrilled with the news that I was pregnant at first since we just got married but she came around after a day or two. Sam was great. He ran to the bathroom with me every time I got sick and held my hair back. I knew this was hard for him since we haven't had sex since we got married cause I have been feeling so crappy, but I planned on making that up to him tonight after we check-in on the ship.

We got to the ship and it was incredible. We were going to Puerto Rico, St. Maarten, Tortola and the Bahamas. Neither one of have been to either of those places so we were really excited. Our stateroom was great too. Of course Phil being Phil had to book the best. The room had a balcony and I was in heaven. We put our stuff in the room and walked around the ship. I went to give my credit card to the concierge so that anything we bought on board was taken care of, but she said that it was already paid for. That step father of mine I swear.

We ate dinner and I was actually able to keep everything down. My first doctor's appointment is the day after we come home and I will find out how far along I am. I kinda wanted Carlisle to by my doctor, but I knew Sam would never go for that. Of course they all knew I was pregnant thanks to Alice and when Sam talked to Jake today he told him that a crib had arrived this afternoon with wolves carved all over it and a note that said congratulations love The Cullens. Sam was a little pissed at first cause he wanted to buy the crib but he settled down after a few hours.

After dinner we went back to our room and relaxed. I had checked out the balcony before we went downstairs and to my pleasant surprise you could see the other balconies anywhere near ours. I had a plan for my Sammy. I was going to make this the best night for him ever.

I took a shower and told Sam to relax on the balcony while I got my hair combed out. I took the robe that was in the bathroom and wrapped it around me and grabbed some strawberries out of the refrigerator. My mom thought of everything. I walked out on the balcony and gasped. Sam was laying on one of the chairs in nothing but his shorts. He glistened in the moonlight. His body was captivating. I know he heard me coming and he sat up in the chair making room for me on the end. I decided to straddle him instead kissing him as I sat down. I kissed his neck and was about to kiss his chest when he stopped me.

"Bella stop we cant. I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Sam don't be ridiculous. I will admit you are huge, but you can not hurt the baby. Please I need this." I knew he couldn't resist me when I begged. He sighed and grabbed my hips grinding into me. I moaned and he was going to get up and carry me into the stateroom when I shook my head. "No! I want you right here and right now. Take off your boxers." I don't know shocked him more. The fact that I wanted to make love to him on the balcony or that I ordered him to take off his boxers. Either way he complied and there was beautiful and completely naked. I wasn't wearing anything under the robe and I straddled him again. He moaned at the contact and I leaned back into his shoulder.

He slid my robe opened and rubbed my nipples as he grinded himself into me. I couldn't take it anymore. I slid raised my body up and slid myself down on his cock. I was not expecting the way that felt. He filled me completely and we both moaned from the friction it was causing. He moved himself upwards so that he was sitting and that just created a whole set of moans as he pushed into me deeper. "OH SAM!"

He grabbed my hips and slowly started moving me up and down his cock. Moaning every time he filled me. "faster baby. Harder. Please"

"Are you sure it is gonna hurt the baby Bella."

"I'm sure. I called Dr. Snow before we left and he said it was perfectly safe. I guess that was all he needed to hear cause he grabbed my hips again and started pumping me so hard I could barely see straight. He was hitting every nerve inside of me that he could reach. "Oh yea. That's it baby. Your cock feels so good." That made him crazy and he became harder, if that is possible and rammed his cock in pussy harder than he ever has before. I don't know how he managed to do so but somehow he turned me around so I was facing him.

"I want to see your face as your cum baby." I placed my hands on his chest and started riding him. He flung his head back against the chair and growled. The faster I went the harder his grip became. He opened his eyes and looked at me with such love I almost cried.

"you are so beautiful Bella. I think I found my new favorite position. I love watching you ride my cock. So. Fucking. Hot.

I raised myself till he was almost completely out of me and he sighed from the lost of contact. I slammed myself hard down his cock and he screamed my name over and over. Now that I knew he liked this I did it repeatedly till he started shaking. I got scared at first cause I thought he was going to phase until I realized this was the strongest orgasm he ever had. I did something I never thought I would ever do.

"Sam look at me." He opened his eyes and I took two fingers and started rubbing my clit letting he watch me get off. He was in shock at what he was seeing, but totally turned on as well. He stopped moving at first and just stared at me rubbing my clit till he couldn't take it anymore and started pumping in and out of me again till I couldn't take it anymore. I started screaming his name as he begged me to cum with him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and let the orgasm take over. That was the hardest I have ever cum in my life. That was a first for us. The first time I let down my guard and played with myself and the first time I rode him. I could tell you it wouldn't be the last.

We went inside and laid down and fell asleep. The rest of the cruise went about the same way. We loved all the ports. Made love on a secluded beach in St. Maarten and took showers together every night. I had a blast and didn't want to return home but I knew we had to. I will remember this time as long as I live


	21. Why Now

Chapter 20

Why now?

SPOV

I couldn't believe how fast the last eight months have flown. Being married to Bella was pure heaven. She stopped working about two months ago when she started getting cramps. I was worried about money but found out that Phil set up an account for us for life that he said we could use whenever we needed it. There was over $200,000 and he was adding more every month. Emily and Kim would stay with Bella during the day to keep her company.

We knew she was having a boy and that his name would be Levi Samuel Uley. Bella decided she wanted to name the baby after me, but she didn't want him to be a junior so we just reversed the names. Smart woman my wife is. Bella wasn't feeling very good this evening and some cramping in her lower back. She said if she didn't feel better in the morning she would go to the doctor's office and get it checked out. I know she didn't sleep all night, cause she was tossing and turning everywhere till she finally got up and went to the living room. I tried to get up but she told me stay where I was and sleep.

Bella said she felt better the next morning and that I should go to work. She said if she started feeling bad she would Emily to take her to the doctor's office. It was about lunch time and so far I haven't heard from her so I was hoping she was sleeping to make up for last night. What I didn't know was that things were about to get worse.

Jake came barreling in the shop screaming for me.

"Sam. Sam we have to go now! Its Bella. She is going into labor her water just broke a few seconds ago. Emily is taking her to the hospital and her dad, Billy and the rest of the pack are on their way."

"Shit Jake! Why didn't she call me?"

"Emily said she tried to call you but that it went right to voicemail. She couldn't wait anymore, called me to come here and took Bella."

I looked at my phone and it was off. How the hell did that happen? I tried to power it on and it said low battery and shut off. Shit I forgot to charge it last night. What kind of husband am I that I cant remember to charge my phone incase my very pregnant wife calls me.

"Sam dude it is not your fault. Let's go."

We got in the car and Jake drove the 10 minutes to he hospital. We got there and he let me off in front and went to go and park the car. I was not ready for what I was about to here.

Dr. Snow stopped me in the hallway and said they were prepping Bella for a cesarean section cause the baby couldn't breathe and they had to get him out. They told me to get a gown on and they led me to where Bella was.

"Baby I am so sorry. My phone died. I am here now. How are you?"

"Sam it doesn't matter. I am just glad you are here. I'm scared Sam."

"It is all going to be alright honey. Levi will be here before we know it and we will all be great." I was a nervous wreck, but I was trying to mask it to calm Bella down.

The nurse came in and got ready to take Bella and I to the operating room. Our family said they loved us and that they would be here. Bella smiled at me and we went down the hall. The nurse said that Bella's placenta separated and that the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. They got Bella on the OR table and I kissed her and told her I loved her before they gave her the local anesthesia. She would be consciously sedated.

Everything was going pretty well. They were working fast and almost had the baby out. Finally they got Levi out and I heard him cry. It was the sweetest sound besides Bella's voice and heartbeat that I have ever heard. They cleaned him up and let me hold him after they did some tests and weighed him. He was beautiful.

They were getting ready to close Bella up and the machines starting going crazy. Her blood pressure plummeted dangerously low and her oxygen level dropped too.

"Mr. Uley" the operating doctor said. "You have to leave."

"NO WAY! I AM NOT LEAVING BELLA!"

"Please Mr. Uley. We don't have much time. Please take the baby and follow the nurse. We will come out as soon as she is stable."

I reluctantly left with the baby and followed the nurse to the nursery unit. They placed the baby in a little crib and put his name on it. He was so beautiful. I knew the baby was stable and that Bella would want me to tell everyone that we had a boy. I walked out to the waiting room and just collapsed.

"Sam" Jake shouted. Everyone rushed over to me and helped me up and they saw the tears coming from my eyes. I couldn't speak.

"Sam. What is going on? Is the baby ok? When can we see him and Bella?" Charlie asked.

How could I tell them that his daughter was barely hanging on. I explained that we had a healthy little boy. That he weighed 9lbs 6oz and was 19in long. They all seemed so happy. Then Jake looked at me.

"There is something you are not telling us Sam." Jake said and then saw the pain my eyes.

"No. Please no. Where's Bella Sam?" Jake pleaded with me.

Where did I begin. "They made me leave the OR. Everything was fine and then all of the sudden the machines started going crazy. Bella's blood pressure and oxygen levels dropped and they kicked me out" I was crying uncontrollably and Jake and Charlie just stood there in shock. I turned around and Dr. Snow as coming out. He didn't look happy. Please not my Bella.

"Sam. Bella is out of surgery, but she is in a coma. They had to restart her heart. She is in recovery. The baby put too much of a strain on her body. There was no damage to her heart, but for some reason her liver is failing. We are doing all the tests we can to find out why. I am not going to lie to you Sam. It is touch and go right now. She may need a liver transplant. We will know more tomorrow. The next 24 hours are crucial. If she makes it through the next 24 hours chances are she will survive. We are doing all we can."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My Bella was in a coma. She may not make it? How could this be. We are so happy and just had a beautiful baby boy. Jake was just standing there. Charlie left half way through the conversation to call Renee unable to hear anymore. The rest of the pack just sat down. The girls crying. Even Paul was tearing up. Why was this happening.

I stayed all night and they finally let me in Bella's room. She was so silent. I could see her chest moving, but that was not my Bella laying there. I brought Levi to see his mother and hoped that maybe talking to her would help. There was no change. The pack wouldn't leave even though I told them they could go home. They said if I was here they were here. Then I made the hardest decision I ever made. I asked Jake to call Dr. Cullen and come and help Bella. She trusted him and I knew he was a great doctor. Never did I think I would be trusting the most precious thing in my life to a vampire. What has the world come to.

Carlisle was there within the hour assessing the situation and Renee was due to arrive the next morning. Bella made it through the night, which is what we were hoping for, but she was still in a coma. Levi was doing great. They told me I could bring him home, but what home did I have to go home to? Bella wasn't there. It wasn't a home without her there. Emily and Kim took turns taking care of Levi and Renee helped as much as she could. I was no use. I couldn't do anything without Bella.

After an hour Dr. Cullen came out and said that she was stable but that she was going to need a liver transplant. He couldn't figure out why her liver was failing, but knew that if she didn't get at transplant she would die within the week. What the fuck was going on?

The whole pack, their imprints, Billy , Charlie and Renee got tested to see if they were a match. It seemed to take forever to get the results back. Everyone was coming back not a match when Jake went in to get tested. He came back out and went into Bella's room to sit with her. I knew this had to be hard on him. She was his best friend and they have known each other since they could walk.

The nurse came out and called for Jacob. She told him that he was a perfect match. Funny how he had loved his whole life, I imprinted on her, but he was a perfect match. WOW!

Jake didn't even think twice about it. He asked what papers he had to sign and when they could prep him for surgery. I kinda chuckled at his eagerness and was in also in complete awe of his selfishness.

I took him outside so we could talk.

"Jake.""Sam before you say anything. I am doing this. It is the only chance to save Bella and I will be damned if I am not gonna help."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you Jake."

"You know sometimes I wonder if I should have ignored the imprint. Without all this supernatural stuff you would have been her natural choice."

"Sam. I have never seen Bella so happy in my life. If I was Bella's natural path I would have imprinted on her. Stop this shit right now. She needs you to be strong and feel your love. I am gonna be out of it for the next few weeks and I need to know that you are gonna be able to handle this."

"I can Jake, I just feel like you got cheated."

"Are you kidding? I have the two best friends in the world. Bella and you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He hugged me and we headed back in. The nurse told Jake he would be having surgery tomorrow and to make sure he had someone to take care of him afterwards. Renee offered to help and take care of Jake since Billy couldn't. Charlie of course said he would help too.

That night Jake went into Bella's room. I didn't want to listen but I couldn't help it.

"Bella you listen to me. You better fight through this shit. I don't give half of my liver to just anyone." Jake. Always the joker.

"Now Bells I want you to know that if for some reason I don't make it out of this surgery that I have always been in love with you. I know we are not meant to be and I am glad that it was Sam. Sam is one of the best things that happened to me and you have to promise me that you will take care of each other. That little boy needs his mother and his father. Do you hear me? I wish I knew that you could hear me. Everyone is here waiting for you to get better. Please Bella. If I do pull through this you are gonna owe me for the rest of your life. I love you Bells."

Jake walked out and saw me standing in the hallway. "Jake. I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"Sam it is fine. It is better anyway cause I cant get all mushy like that with you. I am sorry you had to hear that I am still in love with her. I would never act on it."

"Jake please. I always knew. You are a better man than I am. I could have never been man enough to walk away. So thank you."

"Anything to make Bells happy. Enough dude I am done with the mushiness."

Jake and everyone didn't say anything else about the sacrifice he was making. He went home to sleep and we all told him we loved him and hugged him. He didn't want to leave but I told him if he was gonna help he needed to be fully rested.

Dr. Cullen came out before Jake left and said that he would be doing the surgery because of the situation. Not only did he think of Bella as a daughter, but with Jake's body temperature he didn't know how much anesthesia he would need and wouldn't be able to explain to the other nurses why he was so hot. Rosalie and Alice I guess had attended nursing school sometime in their existence and they were going to help. He assured me that they were under control and everything would be fine. They went to go hunt and Jake went home to sleep.

The next morning everything was in place. I went into sit with Bella before they came and got her and Billy and Charlie were with Jake. I told Bella I loved her and that I would be waiting for her when she got up so she could meet our son. Levi was doing well and I couldn't thank Kim and Emily enough for helping.

The surgery seemed to take forever. Jake's would take longer and his was more risky. We all sat there twiddling our thumbs hoping for the best. Dr. Cullen came out about an hour later and said that Bella and Jake were both stable. If Bella didn't reject the liver she would make a full recovery.

Jake came to about two hours later and was healing great. Thank goodness for werewolf genes. He was up and moving around that night and was in Bella's room as soon as he was able to move around. How could I ever thank him. I felt good knowing that he would always be a part of Bella and that if things went well she was alive cause of him. Although I was a little jealous that I couldn't help her.

We were both sitting in her room the next morning hoping she would wake up. I was holding her hand and Jake was talking to her.

"Bella come on. Wake up! Sam and Levi are waiting here for you. Open your eyes damn it. Everyone misses you."

He got frustrated and went to leave when the best thing happened. Bella squeezed my hand. Her eyes fluttered and she finally opened them looking around not sure where she was. She looked at me and I knew everything was going to be ok.

"Sam" She whispered. Her voice was so healing right now. "Where am I? Where's Levi? What happened?"

Jake turned around and ran to the other side of her bed.

"Levi is fine honey. He is at Kim's house. He is so beautiful. There were complications with your liver when they did the cesarean. You were in a coma and we thought we were going to lose you. You had to have a liver transplant and it seems to be taking well. I love you and it is so good to see your eyes open."

She just laid there with tears in her eyes. "Someone had to die so I could live?" She asked. That is right she didn't know. "Jake what happened to you? Are you sick? Why are you wearing a hospital gown?"

"Bells I am fine. It is just precaution to make sure my liver is ok. Stop worrying and get yourself better." Jake told her

Within seconds she realized what she was hearing and tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at Jake and then back to me. "You gave me half of your liver. I remember. You came to tell me goodbye incase you didn't make it. Oh Jake! Thank you! I can never make this up to you."

"Bella just seeing you with your eyes open is repayment enough. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Wait how did they do the surgery without knowing your temperature was so high?"

"That is where your savior Sam comes in. He called Dr. Cullen and he did the surgery. Alice and Rose helped too."

"Sam? You called Carlisle?"

"Bella I would have brought Edward back from the dead if it would save your life. Nothing and mean nothing is more important than your life."

"Thank you Sammy. I love you. Jake, I love you too and I am sorry that your feelings were hurt."

"Bella, I am fine. You are happy and I am now a part of you. Literally." Jake laughed and ran out of the room to tell everyone that Bella was awake.

Dr. Cullen came in and said she could go home in three days if she continued to do well. I brought Levi by and the bond between them was instant even though he had just met his mother for the first time. Bella continued to improve and just like Dr. Cullen promised she got to go home. We both agreed there was no treaty necessary and the Cullens moved back to Forks and were allowed in La Push whenever they wanted to see Bella. We were allowed at their house too and I could never thank him enough for saving my angel.


	22. Happily Ever After

Chapter 21

Happily Ever After

BPOV

The last few years have been great. Levi was now 5 and running around like the little monster he was. He was the perfect little boy. I am pregnant with child number 2, a girl and I am on permanent bed rest. Carlisle comes over every day to check on me. I am due in two weeks and although I am really scared I know it will all be ok. Sam is a great father and a more wonderful husband than I could ever imagine.

Sam stopped phasing after two months after I got out of the hospital. He wanted to start growing old with me. It has been heaven having him here. I know he misses the hunt but you would never know it.

I could never thank Jake enough for what he did for me. Every time I bring it up he just rolls his eyes and says that I would do the same for him. He right. Leah and Seth Clearwater phased when the Cullens came back to Forks. I was sad that there were two more werewolves, but loved having the Cullens here. The other good thing about it is that Jake finally imprinted. He never paid attention to Leah enough to look at her, but when she phased the first time it was magic and the first double imprint of the tribe. Jake was now alpha and was loving every minute. He and Leah are getting married next month.

I don't know what would have happened to me if Sam didn't imprint on me. Funny how I thought it was the worst thing having these indescribable feelings for him at first. He saved me twice. Once when he found me in the woods and then again when he called Carlisle to do the surgery. The transplant never would have been able to happen if it wasn't for Sam calling Carlisle. It still hurts sometimes to look at them knowing that Edward is never coming back. Part of me will always love him and I do miss him sometimes.

Embry and Angela got married two years ago and have baby number one on the way. Kim and Jared have three boys and a little girl on the way. Emily and Paul have five girls. Five. I have my hands full with one and I am sure it will get worse with this little girl on the way. We are naming her Sarah Jacqueline. Sarah was Jake's mom and since I couldn't name a girl Jake I decided on Jacqueline for her brave uncle who kinda helped bring her into the world since I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

My life could never better. I have a loving, incredible husband, two great families, fantastic friends, a beautiful son and a daughter on the way. The best things happen when you least expect them.

_Thank you to all my supporters. I am in absolute awe at the amount of great reviews and support you have given me writing this story. I do start school next week and as soon as I get settled I will write my next fic which will be about Bella and Jared with a little twist. Thank you again. ~Lauren_


End file.
